Uchiha Naruto
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Naruto bukanlah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dan ia berasal dari klan ternama di Konoha, Uchiha. Ia adalah anak dari Kagami Uchiha dan adik dari Shisui Uchiha. Ia dikenal sebagai prodigy klan Uchiha yang hanya muncul seratus tahun sekali seperti Itachi Uchiha. Bisakah Naruto melampaui ayahnya dan kakaknya, dan menjadi ninja yang ditakuti diseluruh Elemental Nation? Sharingan!Naruto EMS!Naru
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Uchiha Naruto**

.

**Chapter 1: **Introduction

.

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Umurku saat ini 5 tahun. Walaupun baru berumur 5 tahun, aku sudah mengaktifkan Kekkei Genkai klanku, Sharingan. Pada saat aku berumur 4 tahun, di setiap mataku terdapat Sharingan dengan satu tomoe. Lalu sekarang, aku sudah mempunyai dua tomoe di setiap mataku. Oh ya, aku juga mencatakan namaku di buku sejarah kaln Uchiha sebagai anggota termuda yang bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan dan aku diharapkan untuk bisa menjadi harapan klanku, seperti kakakku, Uchiha Shisui.

Kakakku, Uchiha Shisui, saat ini berumur 8 tahun, dan sudah menjadi chuunin. Ia lulus Akademi saat berumur 7 tahun dan menjadi Chuunin di umur 8 tahun, sementara aku baru memasuki Akademi di umur 5 tahun. Kakakku, bersama sahabatnya, sekaligus sepupuku dan sepupu Shisui-nii-san, adalah 2 ninja berbakat yang diproduksi oleh klan Uchiha. Mereka berdua sudah mempunyai 3 tomoe Sharingan dan sudah memasterinya dengan hebat, karena itu para tetua klan dan Clan Head sangat bangga pada Shisui-nii-san dan Itachi-nii-san.

Oh, biar kuperkenalkan keluargaku. Kakakku adalah Uchiha Shisui, dan ayahku adalah Uchiha Kagami. Kami bertiga bisa dibilang kembar. Kami bertiga sama-sama memiliki rambut spiky berantakan berwarna hitam, dan tanda lahir berupa garis kecil di ujung mata. Bedanya, mata Tou-san dan Nii-san berwarna hitam-raven sementara aku berwarna biru langit. Ketika aku bertanya perbedaan mataku pada Tou-san dan Nii-san, mereka bilang bahwa mataku warisan dari ibuku.

Ohya, aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku secara langsung, aku hanya melihatnya dari foto. Kata Tou-san, ibuku bernama Uchiha Hikari, ia meninggal saat aku lahir. Karena itu, aku selalu bertanya tentang Kaa-san pada Tou-san dan Nii-san.

Lalu, keluargaku lainnya adalah, pamanku, Uchiha Fugaku yang saat ini menjadi Clan Head Uchiha. Paman Fugaku sifatnya sangat dingin, tapi juga terkadang hangat. Lalu, istri paman Fugaku sekaligus bibiku, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto-baa-san sangat baik padaku dan Shisui-nii-san. Sifatnya lebih hangat daripada Paman Fugaku.

Lalu, ketiga anak paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, yang sering mengajariku jurus Katon dan Shuriken, oh ya, sejak berumur 4 tahun, aku selalu dilatih oleh Tou-san, Nii-san, dan Itachi-nii. Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tatsuki. Sasuke dan Tatsuki 2 tahun di bawahku, jadi saat ini mereka berumur 3 tahun, dan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Ah ya, mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya kenapa aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan di umurku yang masih sangat muda ini? Begini ceritanya… Tetapi, cerita ini membangkitkan memori sedih untukku dan Shisui-nii-san.

Kejadian ini berlangsung satu tahun lalu, Saat itu, Tou-san dan aku sedang keliling Konoha untuk menikmati suasana, Tou-san sangat bosan dengan suasana di Compund clan Uchiha. Jadi, kita berkeliling, Shisui-nii-san sedang bersama Timnya melakukan misi. Kami bersenang-senang dan tidak sadar kalau sudah malam. Kami berjalan ingin berjalan lagi ke Compund Klan Uchiha, sayangnya, di tengah perjalanan, kami diserang oleh 4 Jounin Kumogakure yang entah kenapa bisa memasuki desa. Aku dilindungi oleh Tou-san, dan Tou-san menghadapi 4 Jounin sekaligus, ia berhasil membunuh 3 Jounin tetapi lukanya sangat parah. Aku berusaha menolongnya, tetapi diserang juga. Sang Jounin ingin membunuhku tetapi Tou-san melindungiku dan menyebabkannya mati karena saat itu ia tertusuk tepat di jantung untuk melindungiku. Saat itu, aku membangkitkan Sharinganku. Untung saja, saat itu Shisui-nii dan timnya kebetulan lewat, dan membunuh Jounin itu. Aku dan Shisui-nii tentu saja sedih karena Tou-san sudah tiada dan akhirnya hanya kami berdua yang tinggal di Mansion Uchiha.

Sejak saat itu, Shisui-nii sangat protektif padaku dan aku juga agak sedikit pendiam dan menjadi dingin. Kenapa? Karena.. Tou-san mati karena salahku. Andaikan saja aku lebih kuat, aku pasti bisa setidaknya meringankan beban Tou-san dan membantunya melawan sang penjahat! Sejak sat itu juga, aku mulai berlatih keras dan melatih Sharinganku dengan bantuan Shisui-nii-san, Itachi-nii dan Fugaku-jii-san, aku cukup hebat dalam menggunakan Sharingan di umurku yang masih muda ini.

Kalau kata Shisui-nii, sekarang kekuatanku sudah mid-Gennin dan aku masih mempunyai banyak potensial. Karena itu, aku selalu berlatih keras, aku ingin melampaui Shisui-nii-san dan Itachi-nii yang bisa mendapatkan 3 tomoe Sharingan dan memasterinya di umur 7 tahun. Aku akan melampaui mereka.

Dan… itulah sejarahku.

.

_**1 Tahun Kemudian…. **_

"Kring! Kring! Kring!"

Suara alarm jam wekerku berbunyi, pertanda hari baru. Hari ini seperti biasa, aku harus bangun, sarapan, berlatih sebentar dengan Shisui-nii-san, lalu berangkat ke Akademi. Ya, aku masih di Akademi. Umurku sudah 6 tahun, kalau bisa, aku sudah bisa lulus menjadi Genin, tetapi aku menolak karena aku ingin bersama anak-anak yang seumuran denganku. Akhirnya, aku loncat kelas, dan, aku sekelas dengan murid-murid yang berumur 7 tahun sedangkan aku masih 6 tahun. Kelasku… Bagaimana aku diskripsikan ya? Semua anak laki-laki di kelasku membenciku sementara semua anak perempuan di kelasku menjadi fangirlku.

Yah, walaupun begitu, aku masih mempunyai beberapa teman, atau sahabat.

Yang pertama, sahabatku, yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Awalnya, dia sangat menyebalkan dengan 'takdir ini' 'takdir itu' dan omong kososng lainnya. Setelah aku mengalahkannya dalam sparring dan menasihati… ah tidak, membentaknya dengan bilang bahwa takdir itu tidak ada dan suatu saat nanti aku akan membebaskannya dari takdirnya, dia berubah dan menjadi biasa. Sifatnya sepertiku, tenang dan dingin, tetapi ia lebih arrogant dariku. Ah, aku tahu Uchiha juga arrogant. Tetapi, kakakku dan aku, dan juga Itachi-nii tidak arrogant dan biasa-biasa saja. Aku dan Neji bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Walaupun keadaan klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha sangat genting, kami berdua tidak masalah dan menjadi sahabat.

Lalu yang kedua, adalah seorang perempuan bernama Tenten. Tidak seperti perempuan di kelas lainnya, ia sangat serius untuk menjadi Kunoichi. Ia sangat suka dengan senjata jarak jauh dan accuracynya sangat hebat. Ia sangat suka dengan berbagai macam senjata dan jenisnya.

Lalu yang ketiga dan terakhir, adalah seorang anak bernama Rock Lee. Kapasitas chakranya sangat sedikit sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, tetapi masih bisa berjalan di pohon dan berjalan di air. Aku sangat menghormati kerja kerasnya untuk diakui bahwa ia bisa menjadi ninja hebat walaupun hanya dengan Taijutsu. Karena sering berlatih Taijutsu, ia sangat ahli dalam Taijutsu dan aku sering meminta saran padanya dan berlatih bersama.

"Kring! Kring! Kring!"

Urgh! Suara alarm itu menyebalkan! Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan berusaha kembali tidur. Satu menit… Dua menit… Argh! Aku tidak tahan. Aku ambil jam weker itu dan langsung kubanting dan akhirnya suara terkutuk itu selesai juga.

Aku kembali berusaha tidur sampai…

"Brak!"

"NA-RU-TOOOO!"

Aku langsung membuka jendela kamarku yang kebetulan tepat berada di sampingku. Kubuka mataku dan aku melihat siluet berwarna hitam terbang dari pintuku keluar jendela dan hampir jatuh. Keyword: hampir. Ia masih berpegangan.

"Naruto… ka-kau ingin membunuh kakakmu yang tampan ini…?" Tanya orang yang hampir jatuh dari jendela lantai dua kamarku, yang kuketahu bernama Shisui Uchiha, kakakku. Ya, kakakku sangat hyperactive sejak kematian Tou-san dan selalu mencoba menyemangatiku agar aku tidak depresi dengan kematian Tou-san. Yah, ritual pagi kami seperti ini. Nii-san mencoba membanguniku dengan cara aneh, aku berteriak padanya, ia cemberut kemudian menyerangku dan kemudian kami berkelahi. Berkelahi dalam maksud bercanda maksudku.

"Kau berusaha membangunkanku dengan menibanku, baka! Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku?!" Teriakku padanya.

Ia, masih shock karena hampir jatuh langsung tersenyum… menyeringai. Aku langsung berbalik dan berusaha berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar kamar. Keyword: berusaha.

Tanpa kulihat, kakakku sudah naik dan berdiri di jendela dan kini melompat untuk berusaha menendangku. Aku, dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih karena setiap hari selalu ada serangan dadakan, langsung menghindar dan membiarkan Nii-san menendang pintu, dan jatuh.

"Reflek… yang… bagus…." Lirih Nii-san yang masih terjatuh dengan gaya tengkurap.

Aku keluar kamar, menutup pintu dan kemudian turun ke bawah, "Aku akan membuat sarapan." Ucapku dan kemudian kini berjalan di dapur.

Ketika sudah ada di dapur, aku langsung memasak makanan kesukaan kakakku, walaupun begini, aku masih sangat sayang pada kakakku dan selalu perhatian padanya. Aku memasak makanan kesukan kakakku, yaitu Sushi. Aku kemudian meletakan dua pirirng sushi di meja makan dan kemudian mengambil sebotol susu dan menuangkannya ke dua gelas.

Yah, sejak Tou-san meninggal, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan rumah tangga karena kakakku sangat sibuk dengan misinya. Dan, kakakku mulai minggu depan akan dipromosi menjadi Jounin dan ia akan sibuk dan tidak akan punya waktu lagi denganku.

Aku melihat kakaku, yang wajahnya masih ada bekas luka, turun kebawah, aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan ia membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mandi dahulu. Sarapannya sudah ada di meja makan dan… Nii-san, kau pasti suka" Dengan itu, aku berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Nii-san yang memandangku dengan aneh.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku mendengarkan tentang teriakan yang bertema 'sushi adalah makanan para dewa' 'ini sangat enak!' 'tuhkan Naruto! Sudah kubilang sushi itu adalah makanan para dewa' dari kamar mandi dan tentunya… aku hanya diam saja, sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mulai memakai pakaian. Kini aku memakai kaus tradisional Uchiha berwarna hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan simbol Uchiha di belakangnya dan celana putih. Aku kembali ke meja makan melihat Nii-san mengelus perutnya seperti orang hamil, dan di meja makan ada satu piring bersih disertai gelas yang juga bersih.

Aku duduh di hadapan Nii-san dan memakan sarapanku. "Nii-san?" Panggilku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Gumamnya, masih dengan mata tertutup dan mengelus perutnya karena kekenyangan.

"Apakah nanti ketika aku pulang, kau akan ada di rumah?" Tanyaku lagi.

Nii-san langsung membuka matanya dan menunjukan jari telunjuknya padaku, "Ha! Sudah kuduga kau merindukan kakakmu yang tampan ini kan, Naruto! Aku tahu Hokage dan Konoha membutuhkan bantuan Sang Hebat Shisui Uchiha, tetapi tenang saja Naruto! Aku akan selalu ada dimanapun kau berada!" Serunya sambil memuji dirinya sendiri.

Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku dan memandangnya dengan curiga. "Dimanapun aku berada.. Kau akan selalu ada? Apa kau… stalker?" Tanyaku.

Nii-san langsung terbatuk-batuk, "Tidak!" Serunya. Ia kemudian kembali tenang, "Setelah selesai memakan sarapanmu, temui aku di Training Ground biasa dan kita akan sparring, dan kali ini, aku akan serius!" Setelah itu Nii-san pergi dan aku kembali melanjutkan sarapanku.

Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan kemudian pergi ke Training Ground yang ada di Komplek Uchiha. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa sampai..

"NA-RU-TOOO!"

Aku langsung menunduk menghindari tendangan kakakku karena reflek yang sudah terlatih karena serangan dadakan. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Bagus! Reflekmu sudah terlatih!" Seru Nii-san. Sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Naruto, sparring kita hari ini akan serius. Gunakan semua yang kau bisa dan aku juga akan melawanmu dengan skill level Jounin. Bersedia?" Tanya Nii-san sambil mengambil kuda-kuda Taijutsu tradisional Uchiha.

Aku mengambil kuda-kuda yang sama dan mengangguk.

**Normal POV**

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Shisui dengan kecepatan Genin, dan berusaha melakukan kombo pukulan, Shisui hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah, ia kemudian melihat lubang di serangan Naruto. Ia menangkap pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Masih ada tangan kiri, Naruto mengayunkannya dan berusaha memukul kakaknya tetapi di tangkap oleh Shisui dan kemudian ia langsung ditendang di bagian perut oleh Shisui dan membuat Naruto meluncur ke belakang.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, ia kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan dua tomoe-nya. Kecepatannya bertambah dan ia langsung mencoba menendang Shisui dengan kaki kanannya, ia mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke kepala Shisui, Shisui meloncat ke belakang, dan kemudian berlari untuk memukul Naruto. Ia mengayunka tangan kanannya dari kanan ke kiri.

Naruto meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian melempar beberapa Shuriken. Shisui bertindak cepat dengan mengambil kunai dan langsung menangkisnya dengan kunai.

Melihat serangannya sia-sia, Naruto kembali loncat ke belakang sambil membuat handseal, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Seru Naruto memanggil nama jutsunya, dari mulutnya keluar bola api berukuran medium.

Shisui, melihat bola api meluncur ke arahnya langsung bertindak cepat dengan melakukan handseal, **"Doton: Doryuuheki!" **Serunya sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Dari tanah, muncul sebuah tembok terbuat dari batu berukuran sedang dan menghalangi bola api Naruto dan terjadi ledakan kecil.

Naruto, melihat tehniknya tidak berhasil, langsung meluncur ke arah Shisui dengan kunai di tangannya, setelah di depan Shisui, ia mengayunkan kunainya, tetapi dihentikan dengan kunai Shisui, dan membuat mereka dalam posisi _dead-lock_. Naruto menggertakan giginya sementara Shisui hanya menyeringai.

Sudah tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menang, Naruto mencoba menendang Shisui di perut sementara kunainya masih beradu kuat dengan kunai Shisui. Melihat ini, Shisui melompat ke belakang dan langsung melempar 3 buah Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Melihat 3 buah Shuriken ke arahnya, Naruto langsung backflip ke belakang, ia kemudian kembali membuat handseal, **"Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu!" **Serunya, dari mulutnya ia mengeluarkan gas yang mengerubungi Shisui. Ia kemudian kembali membuat handseal dengan cepat, **"Katon: Komakai Kaki!" **Serunya lagi menyemburkan api kecil ke kepulan asap gas dan membuat gasnya berapi dan meledak.

Naruto, menggabungkan dua D-rank Jutsu untuk membuat satu B-rank Jutsu kini terengah-engah sambil melihat asap karena tehniknya itu. "Nii-san?" Panggilnya mencoba memastikan.

"Ya?" Setelah itu, Naruto langsung merasakan pukulan di perutnya dan membuatnya meluncur ke belakang. Dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Belum selesai, Shisui kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah tangan Naruto.

Naruto, melihat kunai meluncur ke arahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terlalu capai, dan membiarkan kunai itu menusuk ke tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, Naruto langsung mengambil kunai yang menusuk di tangannya dan berlari ke arah kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit beradu kunai, Naruto sudah muak dan kemudian meloncat kebelakang dan melempar kunai yang ia pakai ke kakaknya, Shisui hanya menghindarinya dan kemudian meluncur ke arah Naruto dan menendangnya dengan keras, menyebabkan Naruto terlempar ke belakang lagi, tetapi kali ini, ia masih bisa berdiri dan kali ini terengah-engah. Ia kemudian membuat handseal, **"Katon: Hibashiri!" **Seru Naruto dan menyemburkan beberapa bola api berbentuk pesawat yang mengarah ke Shisui.

Shisui melihat ini, ia langsung berlari ke arah sungai, diikuti Naruto dan bola apinya dan kemudian membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki!" **Seru Shisui, air dari sungai di belakangnya langsung berputar dan melindungi Shisui dari bola api Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya melihat serangannya gagal lagi. Melihat handseal yang dipakai oleh kakaknya untuk membuat jurus Suiton, Naruto kemudian mengcopy-nya dan membuat handseal yang sama, **"Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki!" **Seru Naruto, air dari sungai langsung berputar dan menyerang Shisui, sayangnya kontrol air Naruto masih lemah dan Shisui bisa menghindar.

Shisui menyeringai dan kemudian membuat sebuah handseal, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Serunya, 2 buah Shisui langsung muncul, keduanya dan Shisui yang asli sama-sama membuat handseal dengan cepat, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Teriak kedua bunshin Shisui, sementara Shisui yang asli juga sudah selesai membuat handseal, **"Fuuton: Reppushou!" **Seru Shisui yang asli.

Dua buah bola api langsung bergabung dan membentuk bola api yang sangat besar dan ditambah sebuah Fuuton membuatnya lebih besar.

Naruto memandang bola api yang sangat besar itu dengan mata melebar tidak percaya, ia mencoba menghindarinya tetapi masih terkenda bola api itu dan menyebabkan ledakan yang membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang.

Shisui melihat ini agak khawatir dengan Naruto, tetapi ini demi kebaikannya dan cita-citanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melihat ia masih berdiri dengan luka yang parah dan luka bakar. Ia melihat Sharingan Naruto dan menyeringai. Ia melihat 3 tomoe Sharingan di matanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Naruto!" Panggilnya.

Naruto melihat ke arah kakaknya. "Coba hindari pukulanku!" Teriaknya lagi dan meluncur ke arah Naruto denga beberapa pukulan.

Sementara Naruto, ia masih bingung entah kenapa pukulan kakaknya menjadi lambat dan ia bisa memprediksi arah pukulannya dan ia bisa menghindarinya dengan baik. Ia membuat serangan balik dan memukul perut kakaknya, membuat Shisui terlempar ke belakang sedikit.

"Sparringnya selesai. Kau terluka parah!" Teriak Shisui dengan nada tidak bersalah.

Naruto menglare Shisui. "Baka! Bagaimana kalau aku mati, Nii-san?!" Teriak Naruto balik.

Shisui menggaruk lehernya, "Ahaha… Tetapi, lihat positivenya." Ucap Shisui.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Lihat positivenya?" Tanya Naruto balik. Ia kemudian menglare Shisui. "Positive apanya?!" Teriaknya.

"Sharinganmu." Ucap Shisui singkat.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Sharinganku?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sebelum jatuh, Shisui menangkapnya dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Haah… Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Shisui. Ia kemudian menggendong Naruto kembali ke rumah mereka. "Aku harus pergi ke Akademi untuk memberitahukan bahwa Naruto absen."

.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian…**_

Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap berwarna putih. Ia melihat kesamping dan ia melihat kakaknya dan Itachi disitu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kau kalah berat, eh?" Goda Shisui pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menglarenya dan kemudian melakukan uppercut pada Shisui walaupun posisinya masih tertidur di kasur rumah sakit.

"Hey! Untuk apa itu?!" Teriak Shisui.

"Itu untuk membuatku hampir mati!" Balas Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi. "Hai Itachi-nii." Sapa Naruto. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Melihat Naruto menyapa Itachi dengan sopan, ia kemudian menglare Itachi. "Hey! Aku kakakmu dan kenapa kau lebih sopan pada Itachi!" Teriak Shisui yang hanya dibalas oleh deathglare oleh Naruto. "Ayolah Naruto… Itu hanya rencana Nii-san untuk menyempurnakan Sharinganmu." Ucap Shisui.

Naruto melihat ke arahnya, "Menyempurnakan Sharinganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Shisui mengangguk semangat, "Yap! Sekarang Sharinganmu sudah sempurna dengan 3 tomoe di setiap matamu. Kau bisa menyempurnakan Sharinganmu jika kau dalam keadaan hidup dan mati dan percaya bahwa kau akan mati." Jelas Shisui.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Kalian berdua memasteri Sharingan kalian di umur 7 tahun. Lihat saja.. Aku akan memasteri ini dalam beberapa bulan dan aku akan melampaui kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

Shisui dan Itachi hanya tersenyum pada Naruto. "Ayo kita keluar Rumah Sakit. Kata dokter kau boleh keluar ketika kau sudah bangun. Kau tertidur selama beberapa jam. Ayo kita ke rumah Itachi, bibi Mikoto telah mengundang kita untuk makan siang bersama!" Seru Shisui.

Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan bersama Itachi dan Shisui ke rumah Itachi yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah Shisui dan Naruto.

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto hanya tersenyum karena Sharingannya sudah mencapai level akhir di umur 6 tahun. Biasanya, anggota klan biasa mengaktifkan Sharingannya di umur setelah mereka menjadi Genin dan mencapai level akhir beberapa tahun kemudian. Ia akan membanggakan klannya dan kakaknya!

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Itachi. Itachi membuka pintu rumah, "Tadaima." Ucapnya. Mereka bertiga langsung melepas sendal Ninja mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nii-san!" Seru kedua suara dari ruang makan dan langsung berlari ke arah Itachi dan memeluk Itachi. Naruto hanya terkekeh bersama Shisui melihat kedua adik kembar Itachi sangat sayang pada Itachi.

Mereka berdua adalah Tatsuki dan Sasuke. Adik kembar Itachi. Tatsuki, ia sangat mirip dengan Mikoto dengan rambut yang kini sudah hampir sepundak dan wajah yang manis khas Mikoto. Sementara Sasuke lebih mirip Fugaku dengan rambut khas mereka.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Naruto dan Shisui. "Shisui-nii-san! Naruto-nii-san!" Seru mereka berdua. Naruto hanya mengusap kedua rambut mereka dan kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada banyak makanan di meja yang besar, dan hanya ada Mikoto karena Fugaku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mikoto, melihat tamunya masuk hanya tersenyum hangat, "Naruto-kun, kudengar kau di rumah sakit. Kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto, Naruto kini mengenakan perben di seluruh badannya, termasuk tangan kanan dan kirinya, dan menyisakan jarinya saja.

Naruto hanya mendeathglare Shisui. Sementara Shisui hanya tertawa malu-malu. "Latihan yang diberikan Shisui-nii mematikan." Jawab Naruto jujur dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi meja makan.

Mikoto menglare Shisui, "Shisui, sudah berapa kali kubilang tentang latihan Naruto-kun jangan diberatkan. Dia masih 6 tahun, hm?" Tanya Mikoto dengan senyuman jahatnya.

Shisui mulai berkeringat. "Uh… Mikoto-baa-san… Be-begini, Naruto ingin kuat, kalau ingin kuat harus latihan dan karena itu aku melatihnya dengan keras…" Jawab Shisui sambil berkeringat ketakutan.

Mikoto mengabaikannya dan menaruh beberapa mangkuk di meja dan kemudian sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup ayam. "Mari makan anak-anak!" Mikoto mengumumkan. Naruto, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki langsung duduk rapi di meja makan.

Mereka kemudian makan bersama dengan bahagia.

"Uwah… Makanan Mikoto-baa-san memang selalu enak! Andaikan saja setiap hari ada yang mengantarkan makanan seenak ini ke rumahku!" Seru Shisui.

"Kalau begitu kau cari pacar saja, Shisui-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan supnya sementara Shisui hanya blushing karena perkataan Naruto.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Haah… Akhirnya selesai juga. Udah dari lama pengen bikin fict yang anti-mainstream dimana Naruto bukan Jinchuuriki, bukan anak Minato dan Kushina, dan punya Sharingan. Akhirnya aku jadiin aja Naruto jadi adik Shisui dan memang langsung dari keluarga Uchiha ga kaya fic-fic lain dimana Naruto dapet Sharingan dari Kyuubi atau ngambil dari orang lain…

Ah, ya. Aku punya polling buat kalian semua yang mau jawab.

1. Sensei Tim Naruto:

- Shiranui Genma

- Inoichi Yamanaka

- Shikaku Nara

2. Shisui mati, Naruto mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan / Shisui hidup tapi Naruto cuma dapet Mangekyou Sharingan?

3. Pairing:

- Naruto x Tatsuki (Adik Itachi sekaligus kembaran Sasuke)

- Naruto x Yuki (Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan anak Minato dan Kushina disini)

4. Setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha, Naruto jadi kaya Sasuke / Lebih tenang daripada Sasuke tetapi lebih dingin daripada sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha.

5. Hubungan Naruto da Sasuke setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha:

- Benci satu sama lain

- Biasa-biasa aja.

- Bantu sama lain.

Segitu dulu pollingnya. Polling nomor satu ditutup chapter depan sementara sisanya entah sampe kapan. Pollingnya enggak berarti apa-apa dalam jalan ceritanya, Cuma buat author pikir-pikir aja buat ngubah alur.

Sampai sini dulu, Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Team 9!

**Uchiha Naruto**

.

**Chapter 2: **Team 9!

.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan level terakhir dan kini sudah benar-benar memasteri semua kemampuan Sharingan di umur 7 tahun, sama seperti Itachi dan Shisui. Ia kini dikenal diseluruh desa Prodigy Klan Uchiha, sama seperti kakaknya, Shisui Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shisui, ia kini sudah menjadi Kapten ANBU dan Shisui membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan 3 tahun yang lalu. Kabar ini membuat shock seluruh desa dan Uchiha sendiri.

Kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang pernah membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan sejak Madara Uchiha dan Izuna Uchiha. Dan Shisui adalah orang ketiga yang membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Para Uchiha banyak yang iri dan bertanya bagaimana membangkitkannya pada Shisui, dan Shisui sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Shisui langsung menjadi Elit ANBU karena Mangekyou Sharingan dan berusaha menemukan kelebihan dan kekurangan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai membaca semua scroll dan menganalisis semuanya tentang Mangekyou Sharingan, tetapi hanya sedikit yang ia temukan karena Madara Uchiha waktu itu dikeluarkan dari klan karena ia ingin berperang dengan Senju.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Madara Uchiha, Madara Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat Naruto kagumi. Ia sangat suka membaca tentang Madara Uchiha. Banyak yang bilang Madara adalah Dewa, dan ia juga satu-satunya Uchiha yang bisa mengontrol Kyuubi, Monster Ekor 9, Monster yang terkuat. Karena itu, Naruto sangat mengaguminya dan berusaha sepertinya.

Kembali ke Mangekyou Sharingan, dikatakan, Mangekyou Sharingan membuat mata sang pengguna menjadi buta, dan Madara mengambil mata adiknya, Izuna Uchiha dan menyebabkan Madara mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, hasil dari dua Mangekyou Sharingan bersatu.

Setelah membaca itu, Naruto mengingatkan Shisui agar tidak terlalu sering memakai Mangekyou dan akan membuatnya buta. Dan tentunya Shisui menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Dan lalu, baru-baru ini, Shisui bercerita pada Naruto bahwa Mangekyou Sharingannya memberinya kemampuan untuk membuat seseorang kedalam ilusi, dan memerintahkan orang itu dengan pikiran kita dan orang tersebut akan melakukan yang dilakukan tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah dibawah Genjutsu. Tentunya, Naruto sangat tertarik dengan tekhnik itu. Shisui menyebutnya, _Kotoamatsukami._

Ngomong-ngomong soal Genjutsu, selama 1 tahun ini Naruto latihan keras untuk meningkatkan Genjutsunya karena Ninjutsu dan Taijutsunya sudah diatas Genjutsu dan Naruto ingin mengimbangkannya. Karena itu, Naruto kini sudah bisa membuat Genjutsu tanpa handseal, dan hanya lewat menatap mata seseorang dengan Sharingannya.

Dan tentunya, kabar tentang Naruto yang sudah memasteri Sharingan di umur 7 tahun sudah menyebar, dan banyak yang membandingkan Naruto dan Itachi. Hubungan Naruto dan Itachi sendiri kini sudah seperti kakak dan adik. Itachi sering melatih Naruto dalam menggunakan Sharingannya dan Genjutsu. Karena itu, Naruto kini pengguna Genjutsu terkuat di klan Uchiha, di bawah Shisui dan Itachi sendiri.

Kalau melihat semuanya, kini kemampuan Naruto sudah setara dengan high-Chuunin atau low-Jounin. Ia bisa mengalahkan hampir semua Chuunin kecuali yang sangat ahli dan berpekalaman. Dan, yap, Naruto masih di Akademi. Dan mungkin bisa mengalahkan satu orang Jounin kalau ia serius.

Naruto kini berumur 11 tahun, dan, ia kini sedang berjalan di Uchiha Compound. Hari ini adalah hari Naruto menjadi Genin dan hari pembagian Tim. Naruto sudah mendapatkan _hitai-ate _Konohagakurenya dan ia ikatkan di dahinya sama seperti Shisui. Ia kini memakai baju kerah tinggi khas Uchiha berwarna biru, dengan celana putih. Rambutnya masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, spiky hitam berantakan khas Shisui dan Kagami.

Ia kini berada di depan rumah Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki semakin baik. Mereka sering meminta Naruto dan Itachi untuk membantu mereka di pelajaran Akademi. Tentu saja, Itachi sibuk dan sering menolak, sementara Naruto lebih sering membantu mereka karena ia mempunyai banyak waktu luang, dan ia selalu kesepian karena Shisui sangat, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan ANBU-nya dan Itachi sendiri juga sudah menjadi Kapten ANBU bersama Shisui.

Dan, karena Sasuke dan Tatsuki juga sudah masuk Akademi, ia sering berangkat ke Akademi bersama Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

"Tok Tok"

Ketuknya, dari dalam ada suara langkah kaki, dan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Fugaku Uchiha. "Hm, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Fugaku-jii-san." Sapa Naruto. "Apakah Sasuke dan Tatsuki ada?" Tanya Naruto.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Sasuke! Tatsuki! Naruto sudah datang!" Seru Fugaku. Dan dari belakang Fugaku terdengar derapang langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Dan datanglah dua orang yang Naruto cari. Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan simbol Uchiha di belakangnya. Sasuke memakai celana berwarna putih seperti Naruto, dan Tatsuki memakai celana spandex berwarna hitam dilapisi rok yang panjangnya di bawah lutut sedikit.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki sendiri sudah tumbuh 5 tahun ini. Mereka tumbuh tinggi, walaupun lebih pendek daripada Naruto, dan lumayan tinggi daripada anak-anak 9 tahun lainnya. Tatsuki sedikit lebih pendek daripada Sasuke. Rambut Tatsuki sendiri juga seperti Mikoto, tetatapi Tatsuki memilih dikuncir ponytail seperti Itachi, daripada digeraikan.

Dan Sasuke… Rambutnya masih jabrik ke belakang, seperti biasa.

Naruto tersenyum kecil pada mereka berdua. "Naruto-nii-san!" Seru Tatsuki sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambutnya. Ia kemdian melihat ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian mengusap rambutnya juga.

"Mari berangkat, Sasuke, Tatsuki. Kita sudah hampir telat." Ucap Naruto dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari mereka berdua.

Selama diperjalanan menuju Akademi, mereka bertiga mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari murid-murid di kelas Sasuke dan Tatsuki, gosip terbaru di Konoha, tips latihan dari Naruto dan banyak hal.

"Naruto-nii-san?" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa, "Hm?" Respon Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Ekspresi bingung terpancar di wajahnya. "Itachi-nii…" Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Itachi-nii? Ada apa dengannya?"

Sasuke masih melihat kebawah dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. "Itachi-nii akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh.. Setiap aku dan Tatsuki meminta latihan, ia selalu menepuk dahiku dengan jarinya dan berkata lain kali. Akhir-akhir ini Ia juga sering menjadi diam dan bertingkah aneh…" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Hm… Mungkin dia stress karena pekerjaan ANBU. Shisui-nii-san juga selalu stress ketika ia pulang." Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Sasuke dan Tatsuki tersenyum mendengarkan ini. _'Ya tentu saja! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentang Itachi-nii. Tidak mungkinkan dia bertingkah aneh karena ia terlalu kuat dan ia ingin melawan lawan yang bisa mengetes kemampuannya dan kemudian ia membunuh seluruh klan hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya? Ahahaha, konyol.' _Pikir Tatsuki.

'_Hm… Naruto-nii-san benar. Kalau begitu aku harus menjadi kuat seperti Naruto-nii-san dan kemudian masuk ANBU lalu membantu Itachi-nii mengerjakan tugasnya agar dia tidak stress.' _Pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, mereka bertiga telah sampai di Akademi. Naruto mendrop Sasuke dan Tatsuki di kelasnya, "Sampai nanti, Sasuke, Tatsuki." Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sasuke dan Tatsuki.

Ia kemudian sampai di kelasnya. Ia membuka pintunya, dan…. Banyak fangirl yang langsung memandangnya dengan simbol love di mata mereka, entah b agaimana cara mereka melakukannya.

Ia melihat Tenten melambaikan tangannya padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian melihat Lee yang sedang Push-up satu tangan di depan kelas sambil menghitung "199.. 200… 201…" dan seterusnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya di samping Neji dan Tenten, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Sapa Tenten.

Naruto mengangguk padanya, "Ohayou, Tenten-san." Sapa Naruto balik dan membuat Tenten blushing dan kemudian memalngkan wajahnya.

Sementara Neji menyeringai, "Heh. Banyak wanita disini yang mencintaimu dan kau menolak semuanya. Kau sudah menjadi Gay, ha?" Goda Neji.

Naruto hanya menglarenya. "Diam, mata putih." Ejek Naruto.

Neji langsung cemberut mendengar itu. "Mata iritasi."

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah." Balasnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sensei mereka datang. Ia adalah seorang Yamanaka dilihat dari rambut blonde panjangnya. "Ohayou anak-anak. Hari ini adalah pembagian Tim dan mulai hari ini kalian akan memulai karir Shinobi kalian dan kalian akan melindungi desa Konoha. Sensei sarankan agar kalian lebih serius dengan latihan kalian karena dunia Shinobi sangat berbahaya. Baiklah, mari kita lihat tim kalian." Dengan itu, Yamanaka-sensei mulai membacakan Timnya.

"Team 9, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Naruto, dan Tenten."

Dengan itu, para fangirl Naruto langsung mendeathglare Tenten sementara Tenten hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya. Naruto hanya diam tidak perduli sementara Neji menyeringai.

"Untuk Rock Lee, kau dalam kondisi spesial karena itu kau tidak mendapatkan rekan satu Tim dan dinyatakan Elite Genin di bawah Jounin sensei, Maito Gai."

Naruto tertarik mendengar 'Elite Genin' ini, "Elite Genin?" Tanya Naruto.

Yamanaka-sensei mengangguk. "Yap. Dia tidak punya rekan satu tim, jadi dinyatakan Elite Genin dan akan membantu Tim lain dalam misi." Jelas Yamanaka-sensei. Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Jounin sensei kalian akan datang 30 menit lagi."

.

_**45 Menit Kemudian…**_

Pintu kelas Naruto kembali dibuka. Terlihat seseorang yang terlihat berumur 40 tahun-an, dan ia mempunyai bekas luka di wajahnya dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat… mengantuk.

"Hoam… Team 9, ke Training Ground 11." Ucapnya.

Naruto, Neji dan Tenten melihat satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk dan pergi ke Training Ground 11.

_**Training Ground 11…**_

Sensei Team 9 sedang tiduran dan melihat awan dengan tenang, sampai matanya menangkap Neji, Naruto dan Tenten, ia kemudian menguap sebentar lalu berdiri. "Maaf, aku kurang tidur." Ucapnya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Hari pertama, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan dahulu? Mulai dariku. Namaku Nara Shikaku, aku suka melihat awan dan bermain Shogi atau Go, Aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang menyusahkan, Hobiku melihat awan dan mungkin membaca? Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah membuat kalian bertiga menjadi seorang legenda dan aku menjadi seorang Sensei Tim legenda seperti ketiga Sannin dan Sandaime." Ucap Shikaku. Ia kemudian menunjuk Neji, "Kau selanjutnya, Hyuuga."

Neji mengangguk, "Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku suka berlatih, melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi keluarga cabang Hyuuga, dan mungkin mengalahkan Naruto. Aku tidak suka dengan keluarga utama Hyuuga. Hobiku berlatih, mungkin. Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah.. Hm.. Menyatukan keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang Hyuuga."

Shikaku mengangguk, dan kemudian menunjuk Naruto. "Kau selanjutnya, Uchiha."

Naruto mengangguk, "Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Aku suka berlatih, melakukan sesuatu yang baru, dan berkumpul bersama keluargaku. Aku tidak suka dengan seseorang yang arrogan. Hobiku membaca buku atau membuat Jutsu baru. Lalu mimpiku untuk masa depan… menjadi ninja terkuat di seluruh Elemental Nation seperti Uchiha Madara." Ucap Naruto dengan nada berharap dan bangga.

Shikaku mengangguk, ia kemudian menunjuk satu-satunya Kunoichi di Team-nya. "Yang terakhir."

Tenten tersenyum, "Namaku Tenten. Aku suka dengan berbagai macam senjata. Aku tidak suka.. h, aku tak tahu apa yang aku tidak suka. Lalu hobiku adalah meningkatkan accuracyku dan latihan. Mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama!" Seru Tenten.

Shikaku mengangguk dan kemudian mengusap dagunya. _'Hm, mari kita lihat… Ada seorang Hyuuga yang membenci keluarganya. Uchiha yang… yah, semua Uchiha memang tidak mempunyai ekspresi. Lalu Kunoichi yang hyperactive. Tapi kalau dari sudut pandang lain, aku mendapatkan seorang Hyuuga yang ahli dalam Taijutsu dan petarung jarak dekat. Lalu Uchiha dengan Sharingannya, ia adalah petarung menengah dan biasanya pintar, berarti ia akan menjadi Strategist dalam Tim ini. Lalu Kunoichi yang ahli dalam senjata, berarti ia petarung jarak jauh. Mendokusai…' _

"Baiklah, besok kalian kembali kesini lagi dan aku akan mengetes kalian apakah kalian berhak untuk menjadi Genin Konohagakure atau tidak." Dengan itu, Shikaku menghilang salam kepulan asap.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kembali untuk pulang ke compund clan Uchiha sebelum memberi kedua rekan satu Timnya anggukan.

.

Naruto berjalan di keramaian desa Konoha. Kedua tangannya di kantung celananya dan wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Hari ini 10 Oktober, desa mengadakan Kyuubi Festival. Dan, mengingat ini masih siang, berarti para penduduk sedang menyiapkan untuk festival nanti malam. Ngomong-ngomong soal Festival Kyuubi, Naruto masih tidak tahu bahwa Kyuubi bisa mati. Ia sudah membaca buku tentang para Bijuu dan ditulis di buku bahwa Bijuu adalah makhluk abadi yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Jadi, mengapa Yondaime bisa membunuhnya? Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya saja tidak perduli. Mungkin saja Yondaime menemukan suatu cara untuk membuat Kyuubi tidak abadi dan membunuhnya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang sampai…

"Demon!"

"Jangan lari, demon!"

"Akan kubunuh kau, demon!"

Alis Naruto berkedut menandakan bahwa ia sedang terganggu. Ia memutar kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat para penduduk sipil yang jumlahnya lebih dari 20 mengejar seorang anak perempuan.. ang keliahatannya seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Ia berambut putih silver dikuncir kuda, lalu dengan dua buah poni di sisi dahinya. Ekspresinya terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Naruto mengankat alisnya bingung. _'Kenapa dia dikejar dan.. demon? Bodoh. Hanya ada 9 demon di dunia ini dan mereka adalah Bijuu. Apa yang dia perbuat sampai dia mendapat julukan Demon? Wajahnya innosen.' _Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian mengikuti para penduduk yang kelihatannya marah.

"Maaf! Aku hanya mengambil roti! Aku belum makan selama 3 hari!" Teriak sang anak. Ekspresinya sangat ketakutan dan ia menahan tangisnya.

"Hah, jangan membuat alasan kau demon! Kau harus mati!"

"Ha! Jangan sok innosen kau demon!"

Naruto, mendengar alasan sang anak, membuatnya muak pada penduduk ini. Anak ini hanya mencuri sebuah roti, itu juga karena ia belum makan selama 3 hari, ia harus dikejar sampai begini? Satu hal yang paling Naruto benci: Kekejaman, dan ketidakadilan.

Naruto melihat anak itu masuk ke gang kecil, dan jalan buntu. Naruto tidak bisa anak itu dengan jelas dari jauh, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa dia menangis dan membutuhkan pertolongan.

Sebelum para penduduk mulai menggebuknya, Naruto sudah muak dan memutuska untuk menolongnya. "Hey! Ada apa ini?!" Bentak Naruto pada penduduk.

Penduduk melihat kebelakang dan ketakutan. Ya, para penduduk tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Naruto, sang Prodigy dari klan Uchiha? Tentunya, semuanya tahu dan membuat mereka gemetaran. "A-aku berusaha membunuh demon!" Teriak salah satu penduduk.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Demon? Dia terlihat seperti anak innosen biasa. Lagipula, kalau ia mendapat julukan demon, kenapa dia tidak membunuh kalian semua saja? Dia terlihat tidak berdaya. Dan, beri aku alasan enapa kalian membunuhnya sebelum aku melaporkan semua ini pada Hokage." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

Para penduduk mulai ketakutan. "Di-dia mencuri roti di tokoku!" Teriak salah satu penduduk mencoba mencari alasan.

"Berapa harga rotinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"20 Yen." Jawab sang pemilik toko.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan kemudian mengambil uang dari dompetnya. "Baiklah, akan kubayar 3 kali lipat, dan kalian semua harus pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Sang pemilik dengan senang menerima uangnya, dan kemudian kumpulan massa langsung bubar sebelum memberi sang anak death glare terakhir.

Melihat ini, Naruto menghampiri anak yang kini melihat ke Naruto dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Dari mata itu, Naruto bisa tahu bahwa anak ini sangat-sangat menderita. Dilihat juga dari bajunya dasternya yang lusuh. "Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Ia setidaknya setinggi Tatsuki, dan ia sedada Naruto.

Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum menghapus air matanya, "Te-terimakasih.." Ucapnya dengan nada takut dan gerogi.

Naruto melihat keadaannya. "Tidak. Kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa' kau terluka parah." Jelas Naruto. Ia masih diam saja. "Hm, aku tahu sedikit ninjutsu medis. Akan kuobati lukamu." Naruto mengumumkan. Kedua tangannya kemudian dialiri chakra berwarna hijau, dan chakra itu menyembuhkan luka-luka sang anak. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum. "Nah selesai." Ucapnya.

Sang anak terlihat tersenyum bahagia sebelum mengangguk. Ia kemudian memeluk Naruto, "Terimakasih! Terimakasih!" Serunya.

Naruto hanya tertawa cekikikan. Ia kemudian mengusap rambut sang anak. "Kau bilang kau lapar bukan? Mari kita makan. Didekat sini ada kedai Ramen." Ucap Naruto.

Ia kemudian mengangguk bahagia. "Ichiraku Ramen! Aku selalu makan disana!" Serunya.

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. "Baguslah."

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke Ichiraku Ramen. Setelah memasuki kedai, terlihat seorang pria tua yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahun lebih. Pria tua itu kemudian melihat ke arah sang anak dan tersenyum, "Yuki-chan! Sudah lama kau tidak kesini!" Seru pria itu.

Sang anak yang bernama Yuki tersenyum bahagia. "Ojii-san!" Sapa Yuki.

Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, Yuki duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Pesan apapun yang kau mau, dan kau boleh tambah. Hari ini aku sedang banyak uang." Ucap Naruto.

Yuki kemudian melihat ke arahnya. "A-apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Yuki gerogi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Silakan pesan." Ucap Naruto. "Ramen Ayam satu."

"Miso Ramen!" Seru Yuki semangat.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua makan bersama dengan bahagia. Dan tentunya… dompet Naruto hampir habis. Bagaimana tidak? Yuki memakan 5 mangkok ramen… dalam waktu 2 menit. Dia sangat, sangat lapar.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengobrol sedikit dengan Yuki. "Jadi… namamu Yuki?" Tanyanya mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Yuki mengangguk semangat. "Yuki Uzumaki, dattebane!" Seru sang Uzumaki. "Lalu, kau?" Tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Naruto Uchiha." Jawabnya singkat.

Mata Yuki melebar tidak percaya. "Kau.. Uchiha?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Em… Ya? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Yuki menggeleng. "Tidak.. hanya.. Uchiha adalah klan elite. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu anggotanya memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan demon sepertiku…" Gumam Yuki dengan nada sedih.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Demon? Kau? Demon?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu… Hanya… Orang-orang selalu memanggilku demon. Hanya Teuchi-jii-san, Ayame-nee-san disini, dan Hokage-jii-san yang tidak memanggilku demon." Ucapnya sedih.

Naruto memandangnya sebentar sebelum menghela nafasnya. "Yuki-chan…" Ucap Naruto, membuat Yuki blushing sedikit dengan suffixnya. Karena ini adalah laki-laki pertama yang seumuran dengannya yang memanggilnya dengan namanya ditambah suffix '-chan' "Coba kutanya, apakah kau menganggap dirimu adalah demon?" Tanya Naruto. Yuki menggeleng. "Nah. Berarti kau bukan demon. Itu saja. Simple bukan?"

Yuki mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Naruto bahagia. "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!" Seru Yuki semangat, tak menyadari ia menambahkan suffix '-kun' untuk Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengusap rambut Yuki. "Yuki-chan, aku harus pergi dulu. Bisa lepas pelukanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Yuki blushing. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "E-eh? Y-ya…" Jawab Yuki ragu-ragu.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sampai jumpa, Yuki-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Ia kemudian berjalan, sebelum berjalan jauh, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil sebuah suara yang ia ketahui sebagai Yuki.

Naruto menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-apa… kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Yuki malu-malu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Yep. Saat makan siang di Ichiraku Ramen." Dengan itu, Naruto pergi. Meninggalkan Yuki yang tersenyum bahagia.

Dan, entah kenapa, Naruto selalu tersenyum disaat perjalanan pulang dan ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan masih tersenyum sampai….

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

"Brak!"

"Bug!"

Ah, mari kita jelaskan. Naruto membuka pintu – Shisui datang dengan sebuah tendangan, dan entah kenapa reflek Naruto berkurang – Ia menghantam dinding dan membuatnya retak, dan kemudian ia jatuh dari dinding ke lantai.

.

Keesokan harinya, kita melihat Uchiha Naruto, yang masih mengantuk karena kurang tidur (terimakasih pada Shisui yang sangat berisik), bersender di sebuah pohon, menunggu senseinya datang.

"Neji, dimana sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang kesekian kalinya.

Neji hanya menggendikan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Sementara Tenten kini semangat melempari berbagai macam senjata ke Training Dummy.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar, "Poof!" Dan sensei mereka, Shikaku Nara berdiri disana dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah di tangannya. "Ohayou Naruto, Neji, Tenten." Sapa Shikaku.

"Ohayou."

"Hn."

"Ohayou Shikaku-sensei!"

Shikaku tersenyum pada mereka bertiga kemudian menunjukan mereka pita berwarna merah yang ia pegang. "Aku akan mengetes kalian apakah kalian berhak menjadi Genin atau tidak. Tesnya adalah, jika kalian bisa melepaskan pita ini dari lenganku, kalian lulus." Ia kemudian mengikat pita berwarna merah itu di lengan kirinya. "Dan… orang yang bisa mengambil pita ini lulus sementara yang lain akan dikembalikan ke Akademi." Lanjutnya. Membuat Naruto, Neji, dan Tenten melebarkan matanya mendengar ini. Ia kemudian meletakan jam weker di salah satu batang pohon yang dijadikan training dummy. "Waktu kalian 30 menit." Ia mengumumkan. "Dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Dengan itu, ketiga Genin langsung mengumpat sementara Shikaku berdiri di tengah Training Ground. _'Bagus. Naruto bagus dalam menyembunyikan hawanya dan mensupress chakranya. Sementara Neji mencoba munspress chakranya. Lalu Tenten cukup baik menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya.' _Pikir Shikaku.

Kemudian dari sebuah pohon di belakang Shikaku, meluncur 10 buah Shuriken. Shikaku kemudian meloncat ke samping, ketika ia meloncat ke samping, ia disambut oleh Tenten yang kini memegang sebuah pedang dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Shikaku dari kiri ke kanan.

Shikaku melompat ke belakang, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai dan kemudian beradu pedang dengan Tenten. Setelah beberapa menit beradu skill, Tenten meloncat ke belakang dan mengambil sebuah scroll. Ia membukanya, dan dari dalam keluar ratusan senjata jarak jauh ke Shikaku.

Shikaku hanya menyeringai melihat ini, "Bagus sekali Tenten." Pujinya sebelum ia tertusuk berbagai macam senjata, dan ternyata ia berubah menjadi sebuah batang pohon. "Tetapi tidak terlalu bagus." Ucapnya dari belakang Tenten membuat Tenten shock, Tenten mencoba memutar ke belakang tetapi Shikaku sudah menendangnya ke depan dan membuatnya terpental.

Melihat kesempatan, Neji langsung mencoba mengetes keberuntungannya dengan beradu Taijutsu dengan Shikaku. Neji melompat dari pohon dan langsung berlari degan kecepatan cepat ke arah Shikaku. Ia sudah mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan menyerangnya dengan Juuken, berharap bisa menutup chakra point milik Shikaku.

Neji mengeluarkan beberapa pukulan Juuken, tetapi Shikaku dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ia kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Neji dan menendangnya di bagian perut. Neji, mengandalkan posisi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang ditangkap Shikaku dengan tangan kirinya, hanya melompat ke belakang Shikaku.

Shikaku, terpaksa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Neji, Neji kemudian berusaha menutup chakra point di lengan sekaligus mengambil pita merah yang diikat di lengan Shikaku. Shikaku tidak membiarkan ini, dan langsung meloncat ke belakang dan melemparkan kunai.

Neji menghindarinya, tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak melihat kertas peledak yang diikat di kunai dan,

"Boom!"

Shikaku memang sengaja hanya menggunakan ledakan kecil karena ia tidak mau Neji terluka.

Sementara Naruto, ia daritadi menonton aksi senseinya dan rekan satu timnya dan berusaha mengingat gerakan Senseinya agar ia tidak bermasalah jika menghadapinya.

"Kau yang terakhir, Naruto." Ucap Shikaku dari tengah Training Ground.

Naruto, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi, meloncat ke arah Shikaku sambil membuat handseal, **"Katon: Karyuudan!" **Seru Naruto menyemburkan naga api dari mulutnya.

'_Itu setidaknya C-Rank Ninjutsu. Ternyata benar kata rumor, ia berbakat.' _Pikir Shikaku sebelum ia membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Suigandan!" **Seru Shikaku, ia menyemburkan bola air ke naga api Naruto dan menyebabkan ledakan dan asap.

Shikaku langsung _on-guard _karena Naruto tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

"Mencariku, Shikaku-sensei?" Ucap Naruto dari belakang Shikaku, Shikaku kemudian langsung memutar badannya dan meloncat ke belakang. Ia melihat Naruto dengan 3 tomoe Sharingan di matanya sebelum tubuh Naruto terbelah menjadi 5 buah burug gagak yang meluncur ke arah Shikaku.

Melihat ini, Shikaku menypitkan matanya. _'Genjutsu?' _Pikirnya. "Kai!" Seru Shikaku, dan benar saja, gagak-gagak itu langsung berubah menjadi 5 buah Shuriken meluncur ke arah Shikaku.

Shikaku bertindak cepat, dan kemudian menepis semua shuriken dengan kunai sebelum Neji datang dan memberikan berbagai macam pukulan Juuken. Shikaku menghindarinya dengan mudah, "Kurang cepat, Neji." Ucap Shikaku, ia kemudian menendang Neji membuat Neji terpental ke belakang.

Setelah menendang Neji, ia kemudia disambut oleh berbagai macam senjata dari Tenten. Ia hanya menyeringai dan menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

Sayangnya, ia menabrak pohon di belakangnya, ia ingin meloncat lagi, tetapi, "Poof!" Suara itu membuat mata Shikaku melebar dan shock. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Naruto dengan Sharingannya menahan tangannya sambil menyeringai. _'Henge? Jadi Genjutsu tadi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku sementara ia Henge menjadi pohon dan membuat Tenten dan Neji memancingku untuk bergerak ke pohon ini. Taktik yang bagus.' _Pikir Shikaku. Ia kemudian melihat kedepan dengan shock lagi, Neji sudah ada didepannya dan kemudian menutup beberapa Chakra pointnya.

Belum selesai, dari jauh, Tenten melemparkan kunai ke lengannya, memotong pita berwarna merah dan lepas dari lengan Shikaku. Shikaku hanya menghela nafasnya. "Hah… Baiklah, bisa jelaskan taktik kalian ini?" Tanya Shikaku.

Naruto kemudian muncul dari belakang Tenten, membuat Shikaku shock, dan kemudian Naruto yang menahan kedua tangannya berubah menjadi kepulan asap. "Kage Bunshin?" Tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri daripada ke Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yap. Aku memerhatikanmu bertarung dengan Tenten dan Neji, dan aku tahu bahwa kau lebih sering menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang daripada memblok serangan kunai Tenten atau Juuken Neji, karena itu, aku membuat rencana untuk memancingmu ke Kage Bunshin-ku yang Henge menjadi sebuah pohon dan kemudian menahanmu. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Neji dan Tenten." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Neji juga terlihat menyeringai dan Tenten tersenyum.

Shikaku kembali menghela nafasnya, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan jika aku tidak terpancing?" Tanya Shikaku

"Gampang," Jawab Naruto. "Aku tinggal mendispel Kage Bunshin-ku tanpa kau menyadarinya dan membuat taktik baru." Jelas Naruto.

Shikaku mengangguk, "Lalu Tenten, kau yang lulus karena kau yang membuat pitanya lepas dari lenganku." Ucap Shikaku sambil menyeringai.

Tenten kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil pita yang terbelah dua, ia kemudian mengambil kunai dan memotong salah satu pita membuat pitanya menjadi tiga. "Nu-uh! Aku akan membaginya bersama Naruto-kun dan Neji-kun! Kau tidak bilang kita bisa membaginya kan?" Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Shikaku tersenyum menyeringai, "Baiklah.. kalian, lulus!" Seru Shikaku. Dengan itu, Tenten bersorak, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan Neji menyeringai.

Shikaku kembali berubah serius, "Tetapi ingat ini. Perbedaan dari Raja dan Kuda adalah insting. Kuda tidak mempunyai insting dan menyerang musuh tanpa berpikir, sementara Raja mempuyai insting dan menyerang musuh dengan strategi dan rencana yang matang. Intinya, ninja yang hebat bukanlah dari banyaknya Ninjutsu, atau cepatnya dia. Ninja yang hebat adalah ia yang mempunyai pemikiran yang pintar. Seorang Kage yang bodoh, bisa dikalahkan dengan seorang Genin yang pintar. Bertarunglah dengan otak kalian." Shikaku menasihati. Ketiga anggota timnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian adalah Team 9!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Dan, sensei Naruto adalah Shikaku Nara. 80% banyak yang milih Shikaku, 19% milih Genma, 1% milih Inoichi. Dan… chapter depan adalah pembantaian klan Uchiha! Muahahaha!

Oh ya, ada polling lagi nih:

Kalian pengen Good Naruto atau Evil Naruto? Karena aku lebih gampang nulis Evil Naruto. Oh ayolah, nulis orang jahat lebih menyenangkan dan gampang daripada nulis orang baik.

Ohya, ada reviewer yang ngerequest Naruto jadi bagian Akatsuki. Ada yang setuju atau gimana nih?

Lalu.. disini emang Naruto over-powered. Tetapi, ia gak langsung tiba-tiba kuat, nggak, dia berlatih keras biar kuat. Sebenernya aku pengen buat Naruto jadi Godlike nanti. Oh ayolah, siapa yang ga seneng negliat Naruto bisa ngalahin semua musuh? Tetapi tenang aja kok. Naruto gak ngalahin semua musuh yang ia hadapin, karena kemampuannya masih biaa-biasa aja disini dan masih ada yang lebih kuat darinya.

Oke, sampai sini dulu, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: The Massacre

**Uchiha Naruto**

.

**Chapter 3: **The Massacre

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak pembentukan Tim 9, selama dua minggu, hubungan Naruto dengan timnya semakin baik. Ia biasa bermain Shogi dengan Shikaku di waktu luang, dan ia selalu kalah, belum pernah menang sekalipun. Lalu ia kadang Sparring Kenjutsu dengan Tenten, dan ia selalu menang. Lalu Neji, hubungannya dengan Neji sangat dekat. Ia biasa sparring dengan Neji, atau mengunjungi rumahnya. Ia juga sering menghabiskan waktunya di taman Konoha bersama dua rekan satu timnya.

Selama dua minggu juga, kemampuan Naruto juga semakin bertambah. Sang Uchiha, kini setidaknya sudah selevel Chuunin. Ninjutsunya bagus, ia mempunyai tiga elemen. Yang pertama adalah Api, yang biasa untuk seorang Uchiha, lalu Angin, dan Air. Shikaku sampai shock ketika mengetahui Naruto mempunyai 3 elemen, Shisui matanya hampir keluar karena kaget, dan lainnya. Ia kini sedang latihan untuk membuat sub-elemen dengan menggabungkan dua elemen. Ia kini sedang latihan melakukan elemen Hyouton, penggabungan Angin dan Air. Taijutsunya, ia sangat baik untuk Taijutsu. Gaya Taijutsunya memakai gaya Taijutsu Uchiha, yang dipakai banyak Uchiha. Lalu, Genjutsunya yang paling baik. Ia bahkan sudah membuat 3 A-Rank Genjutsu. Genjutsu adalah spesialisasinya karena Sharingan. Ia bahkan bisa mengaktifkan Genjutsu hanya dengan menatap mata sang musuh. Ia kini sedang berlatih untuk mengaktifkan Genjutsu hanya dengan menunjuk jari, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sangat memasteri Sharingan. Di klan Uchiha, hanya ada satu orang saja yang bisa membuat musuh kedalam Genjutsu hanya dengan menunjukan jarinya ke musuh, ia adalkah Uchiha Shisui, kakak dari Naruto. Ia berpikir bahwa Itachi bisa melakukannya juga, tetapi ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Naruto juga sering bermain dengan Tatsuki dan Sasuke ketika ia ada waktu luang. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Tatsuki sangat baik. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Tatsuki dan Sasuke, atau berjalan-jalan dengan Neji, sekaligus menggodanya dengan topik 'Tenten' yang hebatnya, selalu membuat Neji blushing.

Naruto juga mempunyai hubungan baik dengan anak dari Sensei-nya, Shikamaru, yang mempunyai bakat dalam Shogi seperti ayahnya. Ia kadang bermain Shogi dengan Shikamaru, dan, tentunya, ia sering mengalahkannya. Dan kini, skill Shikamaru dalam Shogi sudah bertambah, membuat Naruto semakin kesusahan untuk melawan sang Nara.

Selama dua minggu, Naruto juga sering mengunjungi Yuki. Dan, yang membuat Naruto kaget, Yuki adalah teman sekelas Sasuke dan Tatsuki, dan sepertinya ia adalah teman baik Tatsuki. Ia sering melatih Yuki agar bisa melindungi dirinya dari para penduduk desa, dan sering mentraktirnya makan ramen, yang membuatnya kehabisan dompet. Dan, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu melihat Yuki blushing setiap ia tersenyum atau melatihnya, entah kenapa..

Dan, Naruto, sekarang disini dia, di salah satu rumah di komplek Klan Nara, dan sedang berduel strategi dengan sensei-nya, Shikaku, yang sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam penuh dan masih sengit. Sampai akhirnya…

"Checkmate. Sepertinya kau kalah lagi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengerang kesal, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, Sensei. Juga, aku hampir kalah dengan Shikamaru kemarin. Entah kemampuan Shogi ku menumpul, atau Shikamaru semakin pintar. Tetapi yah. Tipikal para Nara, pemalas yang pintar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan, sementara Shikaku hanya tertawa gerogi.

"Ahaha, baiklah, Naruto-kun. Mari kita ke tempat pertemuan Tim biasa. Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan misi C-Rank kali ini." Ucap Shikaku.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

**(Location: Team 9 Meeting Place)**

Naruto sudah sampai di lokasi pertemuan Tim 9 bersama Senseinya. Lokasinya adalah di sebuah taman di pinggiran Konoha, dekat Training Ground 44. Tamannya sangat indah, banyak bunga warna-warni disana, dan rumput yang rapi.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada kedua rekan satu timnya. "Yo, Neji, Tenten." Sapa Naruto.

Neji mengangguk. Tenten membalas sapaan Naruto dengan berkata, 'Naruto-kun!'.

Shikaku menguap, ia kemudian melihat ke arah timnya. "Baiklah Tim, kita akan ke Hokage Tower untuk melihat misi. Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan misi yang bagus…" Ucap Shikaku.

Tenten terlihat senang mendengar ini, "Oh oh! Kali ini misi apa, Shikaku-sensei? Oh! Aku tahu, apakah kita akan mengawal aktor terkenal? Atau mungkin kita akan menghabisi grup penjahat?!" Tanya Tenten yang terlalu semangat mendengar ini.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Atau mungkin kita akan menangkap kucing yang lari dari pemiliknya…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Shikaku mendengar itu dan hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_**3 Jam Kemudian… **_**(Location: Team 9)**

"Terkadang, aku benci benar."

Terdengar suara Naruto yang kesal, sangat kesal. 3 Jam yang lalu, ia hanya bercanda soal misi menangkap kucing, dan disini dia, sedang berlari mengejar kucing sialan bernama Tora bersama Timnya yang sejak 2 jam yang lalu mengutuk Naruto sementara Shikaku hanya tertawa.

Entah bagaimana, secepat apapun Naruto, Tora selalu lebih cepat. Dan, selincah apapun Naruto, Tora selalu lebih lincah. Ia hampir ingin mambakar Tora dengan Katon Ninjutsu. Dan, selama ini, ini adalah misi tersusah Naruto dan Tim 9.

"Jangan bergerak!" Teriak Naruto sebelum melompat, berusaha menangkap sang kucing, dan, lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

"Naruto, terkadang aku benci ketika kau benar." Gumam Neji, yang berlari melewati Naruto, setidaknya berusaha mengenai Tora dengan Juuken agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Naruto-kun! Ini semua karenamu!" Seru Tenten dengan nada marah, sementara Shikaku masih tertawa di belakang, menggumam soal 'bad luck Naruto' dan sebagainya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, ia kembali berdiri, "Aku sudah muak! Kau akan mati, Tora!" Seru Naruto, mengakjtifkan Sharingannya dan melesat secepat-cepatnya ke arah Tora. "Tenten! Lempar kunai ke arah Tora!" Perintah Naruto. Tenten mengangguk dan melempar kunai ke arah Tora.

Kunainya sengaja meleset, membuat Tora kaget dan berhenti. Tora melihat ke arah Naruto, ia kini sudah melompat lagi ke arah Tora untuk menangkapnya, membuat Tora melihat ke arah Naruto dengan takut, sementara Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dan akhirnya… Setelah 3 jam pengejaran, Tora akhirnya tertangkap, walaupun sekarang sedang mencakar wajah Naruto untuk berusaha kabur. Sayangnya, Naruto selalu menghindari cakarannya, walaupun ada beberapa yang kena.

Terdengar juga suara Neji dan Tenten yang terengah-engah, dan Shikaku masih menahan tawanya.

"Sensei, misi selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil mendeathglare Shikaku.

Shikaku hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tim! Saatnya ke Hokage Tower untuk misi selanjutnya!" Seru Shikaku.

**(Location: Hokage Tower, Team 9)**

"Baiklah Team 9, misi menangkap Tora selesai." Sandaime Hokage mengumumkan.

Terlihat Naruto yang mendeathglare Tora, Neji yang masih berusaha bernapas dengan tenang, Tenten yang terengah-engah.

"AWWW! Toraku sayang! Jangan pergi lagi yaa!" Terlihat juga istri Daimyo Hi no Kuni yang memeluk erat Tora.

"Hm… Mari kita lihat rekor kalian.. 20 D-Rank Mission. Nah, baiklah, kali ini kalian mendapat C-Rank mission."

Mendengar itu, Team 9 kembali semangat. Hokage kembali mengecek daftar misi C-Rank, "Hm , baiklah, mungkin ini cocok untuk kalian, sekalian mencari pengalaman. Di perbatasan Hi no Kuni dan Kusa no Kuni, ada kota Niwa no Kusa. Penduduk dari kota itu diculik oleh para kelompok bandit yang mengancam sang Mayor. Kalian akan pergi kesana dan membantu kota itu." Jelas Hokage.

"Hai!" Jawab Team 9 bersamaan.

Shikaku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Team-nya. "Baiklah, Tim, persiapkan barang bawaan kalian. Kita akan membutuhkan 2 hari untuk kesana. Temui aku di gerbang timur 2 jam dari sekarang. Mengerti?" Tanya Shikaku. Team 9 mengangguk.

_**2 Jam Kemudian.. **_**(Location: East Gate, Team 9)**

Team 9 sudah berada di Gerbang Timur Konoha. Neji, Naruto, dan Tenten sedang menunggu Sensei mereka untuk berangkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian, tentang misi ini?" Tanya Tenten memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto melihat Tenten sebentar, "Misi ini untuk memberikan kita pengalaman pertama kita untuk membunuh seseorang, sebagai Shinobi." Jawab Naruto.

Neji mengangguk, "Lagipula, hanya bandit. Tidak masalah."

Dan, setelah itu, Shikaku sudah sampai. Ia melambai pada Timnya. "Baiklah Tim, kita akan berangkat. Jika kecepatan penuh, kita akan sampai dalam dua hari. Baiklah, berangkat." Shikaku mengumumkan, Team 9 mengangguk.

_**2 Hari Kemudian… **_**(Location: Niwa no Kusa, Team 9)**

Team 9 sampai di kota Niwa no Kusa. Kota ini terlihat indah karena pohon dan bunga yang tertanam dimana-mana. Mereka memasuki kotanya dan berjalan menuju gedung mayor.

Sesampainya disana, terlihat ada dua penjaga yang menjaga gedung mayor.

"Berhenti! Apa tujuan kalian kemari?" Tanya salah satu penjaga.

Shikaku maju, "Kami adalah ninja yang dikirim dari Konohagakure atas permintaan Mayor Moribuzu-dono." Jelas Shikaku.

Penjaga itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Miyoru, panggil Moribuzu-sama." Ucap sang penjaga kepada penjaga satu lagi yang bernama Miyoru. Miyoru itu mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit, Team 9 dipersilahkan masuk.

Gedung Mayor Niwa no Kusa tidak terlalu besar seperti gedung-gedung Mayor kota lainnya karena Kusa no Kuni adalah negara miskin, desa ninja mereka, Kusagakure juga tidak mempunyai banyak ninja sehingga membuat ekonomi Kusa no Kuni rendah. Alasan mereka tidak meminta bantuan pada Kusagakure, dan meminta bantuan kepada Konohagakure adalah karena bayaran misi Kusagakure sangat mahal, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Konohagakure yang tarif misinya lebih murah.

Team 9 kini sampai di ruang Mayor. Moribuzu Kakue adalah Mayor Niwa no Kusa selama 10 tahun. Ia berumur 50 tahun sekarang, ia memakai baju formal seperti para mayor. "Ah, terimakasih telah datang. Namaku Moribuzu Kakue, aku adalah Mayor Niwa no Kusa selama 10 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap sang Mayor.

Shikaku maju, "Senang bertemu anda juga, Moribuzu-san. Ini Team-ku, Hyuuga Neji yang berambut coklat, Uchiha Naruto yang berambut hitam, dan Tenten, satu-satunya perempuan di grup kita. Dan, namaku Nara Shikaku." Shikaku memperkenalkan. Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Mayor dan tersenyum, sementara Neji dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sang Mayor mengangguk, "Ah, Uchiha dan Hyuuga? Aku terhormat untuk menemui kalian." Ucap Mayor sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Neji hanya mengangguk.

Ekspresi Shikaku kembali berubah serius, "Baiklah, apa situasinya sekarang?" Tanya Shikaku.

Wajah sang Mayor terlihat sedih, "Para penduduk ditangkap. Terutama para wanita. Sudah 5 hari sejak ini berlangsung. Penduduk yang diculik, sampai saat ini ada 5 wanita dewasa, 3 wanita remaja, dan 7 perempuan di bawah umur. Hanya 3 laki-laki yang diculik. Mereka meminta tebusan yang cukup mahal. Menurut intelku, para bandit berjumlah 400 orang. Mereka mempunyai 4 markas, dan setiap markas kira-kira berisi 100 bandit. Kami belum tahu dimana para tawanan di tahan. Lokasi markas pertama ada di 5 km dari timur Niwa no Kusa. Yang kedua, berlokasi di 2 km barat daya dari markas pertama. Markas ketiga ada di 6 km dari barat Niwa no Kusa. Yang terakhir berlokasi di 1 km timur dari markas ketiga." Jelas sang Mayor.

Shikaku menganguk, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Timnya, "Baiklah Tim, kita akan menyerang sekarang, untuk membuat serangan dadakan untuk para bandit. Naruto, kau markas pertama. Neji markas kedua, Tenten markas ketiga, dan aku markas terakhir. Aku akan membuat kage Bunshin untuk menemani kalian, jika kalau kalian bermasalah. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Hai!" Jawab Team 9 bersamaan.

Mereka semua kemudian keluar dari gedung mayor untuk ke markas bandit.

_**2 Jam Kemudian.. **_**(Location: Base 1, Naruto)**

Naruto telah sampai di markas pertama. Terlihat ada 10 buah tenda besar. _'10 Tenda. Kalau markas ini berisi 100 bandit, berarti setiap tenda berisi 8 bandit, dan dua orang berjaga di luar…' _Pikir Naruto membuat strategi. _'Hm, aku harus bisa mematikan penjaga dalam 1 tekhnik… Hm, baiklah. Long-range Genjutsu adalah pilihan yang bagus.' _Naruto kemudian membuat handseal, "**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu." **Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Dan kemudian, ada ratusan bulu berwarna putih, dan membuat para penjaga jatuh tertidur. Naruto menyeringai. Ia kemudian masuk ke tenda pertama, dan membunuh semuanya dengan cepat. Walaupun ini pertama kali Naruto membunuh, ia tidak merasakan kasihan sama sekali, karena ia tahu kensekuensinya. Ia menuju tenda kedua, ia melempar smoke bomb ke tenda kedua, ketika suasana menjadi riuh karena bom asap, Naruto dengan cepat membunuh semua bandit.

Naruto menuju tenda ketiga, dan, ada suasana yang membuat Naruto benci. 9 orang bandit mencoba memperkosa 2 orang wanita remaja.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak salah satu wanita, ia sudah menangis. Celananya sudah dipotong oleh para bandit.

Tidak ingin mereka terluka, Naruto melempar satu kunai tepat ke arah kepala sang pria yang ingin memperkosa, dan, membuat pria itu mati, dan semua bandit melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kalian semua menjijikan. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang membuat wanita menangis." Ucap Naruto.

Salah seorang bandit memandang Naruto dengan marah, "Apa-apaan kau anak kecil! Kau hanya sendiri, dan kami berlapan! Hahahaha! Kami lebih banyak. Serang mereka!" Seru bandit itu.

Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya, ia memandang semuanya dengan slow motion. Ia dengan mudahnya membunuh bandit pertama dengan menusukan kunai ke tenggorokannya, dan kemudian menghindari pukulan bandit kedua sambil melemparkan Shuriken ke otaknya. Ia kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari ayunan pedang bandit ketiga, dan kemudian melakukan sweep kick ke bandit itu, membuatnya terjatuh, dan ia langsung menusukan kunai ke dadanya. Ia mengambil pedang yang dipakai bandit, dan kemudian menghindari ayunan palu bandit ketiga, dengan lihai, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher bandit ketiga, dan kemudian melempar dua buah kunai ke bandit keempat dan kelima. Ia kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke bandit keenam, membuat luka yang sangat dalam di dadanya dan membuatnya mati. Ia memblock ayunan pedang bandit ketujuh dengan pedangnya, dan kemudian menendangnya di perut dan melemparkan kunai ke kepalanya.

Bandit ke delapan, yang tadi tertawa, sekarang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi horror. Naruto mendeath glare ke arahnya. "Jadi, apa perkataanmu tadi soal 'kami lebih banyak?' kau pathetic." Ucap Naruto, ia melemparkan shuriken ke arahnya, tepat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya mati seketika.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang wanita yang memandangnya dengan penuh harapan. "Maaf kalian harus melihat semuanya." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian melepaskan ikatan dua orang perempuan itu.

Dengan sekejap, para perempuan itu langsung memeluk Naruto. "Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membayar kebaikanmu!" Seru salah satu wanita.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, membuat wanita itu blushing, "Ah tidak.. Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Aku dikirim oleh Mayor kalian." Ucap Naruto.

Wanita pertama mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Namaku Rei," Ucap wanita itu.

"Namaku Akeno." Ucap wanita yang kedua.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, Akeno-san, Rei-san. Kalian tunggu disini, masih ada beberapa tenda lagi." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sedikit di wajahnya. Dua perempuan itu terlihat blushing, dan menganggukan kepala mereka dengan cepat.

Naruto keluar dari tenda, ia kemudian membantai ke-7 sisa tenda dengan cepat, dan tanpa suara. Ini yang Naruto maksud dengan Ninja. Ninja bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai jutsu keren, ninja adalah seseorang yang menyerang dari bayangan. Itu menurut Naruto adalah arti dari 'ninja'.

Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali ketenda ketiga, dan langsung dipeluk habis-habisan oleh Rei dan Akeno. Naruto hanya blushing. Ia jarang dipeluk oleh seseorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Ia tidak pernah dipeluk oleh ibunya, mungkin pernah sekali waktu ia baru lahir. Mikoto-obaasan memang sering memeluknya, dan ia tidak apa dengan itu. Lalu Tatsuki lebih muda dari Naruto.

Ia hanya menghela nafasnya, oh, fangirls-nya di Konoha sudah ratusan. Ia tidak ingin fansgirl di luar Konoha juga, "Baiklah, baiklah. Bisakah kalian lepaskan pelukannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka segera dan blushing. Mereka kemudian mengangguk untuk meminta diantarkan pulang, dan ia menerimanya.

_**2 Hours Later… **_**(Location: Mayor Residance)**

"Aku berterimakasih pada kalian!"

Suara terimakasih yang dilakukan berulang-ulang mulai membuat Naruto kesal. Ia, dan timnya sudah menghabisi bandit, dan sudah melapor ke Mayor dengan seseorang yang mereka asumsikan sebagai sandera para bandit.

Dan juga ternyata, dua perempuan yang Naruto selamatkan adalah anak dari mayor sendiri. Rei, adalah seorang perempuan seumuran dengan Naruto, 11 tahun. Awalnya, Rei agak takut karena Naruto membunuh 100 orang, dan hanya tetap memasang wajah stoic merasa tidak bersalah. Akhirnya, setelah dijelaskan bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan Shinobi, ia mengangguk mengerti. Rei mempunyi rambut merah-orange sebahu. Sifatnya menurut Naruto, pemalu seperti Putri dari klan Hyuuga yang Naruto sering jumpa ketika ia sedang bermain ke rumah Neji, yang Naruto ketahui bernama Hinata. Dan, hebatnya lagi, ia sekelas dengan Yuki, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki.

Akeno, mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna orange. Wajahnya, menurut Naruto sangat manis dengan mata berwarna violet yang indah dipandang. Ia berumur 14 tahun, lebih tua dari Naruto dan Rei. Ia, mempunyai sifat unik menurut Naruto. Sifatnya sama seperti Yuki. Ia kadang sangat childish, tetapi kadang bisa bertindak dewasa.

Dan, kalian bertanya, kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui banyak tentang mereka dalam 2 jam? Naruto, hanya menganalisis. Ia suka memperhatikan sesuatu, dan kemudian menganalisisnya. Salah satu hobinya, adalah kadang menganalisis seorang orang asing, dan membuat beberapa konsklusi yang menurut Naruto, 90% benar. Menurut analisis Naruto, tubuh Akeno terjaga, dan otot kakinya sangat tegang, dan ia sepertinya selalu _on-guard_, terbukti bahwa ia berlatih Taijutsu, atau mungkin pernah melakukan ninja training sebelumnya. Ia sepertinya mempunyai trauma pada darah, karena ketika pertama melihat darah waktu melihat Naruto membunuh bandit waktu menyelamatkan mereka, ia menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Awalnya Naruto menduga bahwa Akeno takut padanya, tetapi ternyata pandangannya tertuju pada darah yang mengucur deras di tubuh bandit. Dan, Naruto mempunyai asumsi bahwa itu berhubungan dengan kematian ibunya, karena saat itu Akeno menggumam _'Kaa-san'_

Dan, tentang rekan satu tim Naruto lainnya, Tenten dan Neji, mereka mempunyai trauma biasa. Trauma _First Kill_, dimana seseorang merasa bersalah dan sedih karena membunuh seseorang. Tenten terlihat yang paling sedih, sementara Neji terlihat biasa saja, walaupun matanya menunjukan kesedihan. Shikaku-sensei sudah berbicara tentang _First Kill _mereka dan memberi mereka nasehat. Naruto, walaupun merasa sedih, ia tidak menunjukannya. Ia ahli dalam mengontrol emosinya, dan tidak menunjukan emosi apapun, dan pandangan matanya tetap tidak memancarkan sedih, tetap… _dull. _Tidak memancarkan apa-apa. Ia tahu pekerjaan Shinobi adalah membunuh, dan ia tahu itu.

Dan kini, sudah pukul setengah 6 sore. Matahari sudah hampir terbit dan, Team 9 pergi menuju Konoha.

_**2 Hari Kemudian, **_**(Location: Uchiha Compund)**

Naruto berjalan dengan capek ke arah rumahnya. Sekarang sudah siang hari, Tim mereka baru sampai dan Hokage memberi mereka istirahat. Mereka berlari 2 hari penuh dan hanya beristirahat satu kali. Dan, Naruto hanya ingin istirahat di kamarnya dan tidur seharian. Walaupun ia tahu, pasti ada gangguan dari Shi-nii. Yep, itu nama pendek baru dari Naruto untuk Shisui yang ia pakai beberapa minggu lalu.

Ketika ia memakai nama pendek itu, Shisui selalu kesal. Shisui bilang nama panggilan itu terlalu 'Girly' dan ia adalah seorang lelaki macho. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat itu.

Sekarang masih jam 12 siang, pertanda Sasuke dan Tatsuki masih berada di Akademi bersama Yuki. Ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi ia butuh istirahat dulu sekarang.

Ia membuka pintu, dan…

"NA-RU-TOOOO!"

Shisui meluncurkan dirinya dari ruang tamu ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengangkat kakinya tinggi sehingga kaki Naruto mengenai wajah Shisui yang meluncur ke arah kaki Naruto.

"_Tadaima_, Shi-nii." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Di jidat Shisui terlihat seperti ada tanda centang yang menandakan ia kesal, tetapi ia hanya diam karena masih kesakitan. "Reaksimu hebat sekali… adikku. Kakakmu sangat bangga padamu…" Gumamnya dengan tangisan anime.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya karena kebiasaan kakaknya itu. Ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, "Aku akan tidur seharian, mungkin. Misi kali ini sangat membuatku capek. Bangunkan aku ketika makan malam." Ucap Naruto, dan, ketika ia menyentuh kasur, ia langsung tertidur.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa tidak akan ada makan malam, dan ini terakhir kalinya Naruto melihat klan Uchiha lagi.

.

Shisui Uchiha mempunyai kehidupan yang, perfect. Ia lahir di klan Uchiha, klan yang dihormati Konoha. Ia juga dipuji sebagai salah satu Uchiha terhebat sepanjang sejarah, dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan setelah Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna.

Pohon keluarganya juga diisi oleh para Uchiha yang kuat. Ayahnya adalah Uchiha Kagami, salah satu Uchiha yang mempunyai Sharingan yang sangat kuat, dan seorang prodigy, dan juga, ia adalah murid dari Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage.

Ibunya, Hikari Uchiha adalah salah satu Kunoichi terkuat di sejarah klan Uchiha. Ibunya mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya saat umur 4 tahun, dan memasterinya di umur 8 tahun. Ia terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam mengontrol api, dan kemasterannya dalam Ninjutsu Api.

Keluarganya tidak pernah terkena kutukan _Curse of Hatred _klan Uchiha. Dikatakan Nidaime Hokage, Uchiha akan membangkitkan Sharingan ketika mereka merasa kebencian kepada seseorang. Kekuatan mereka berasal dari kegelapan. Tetapi, ayahnya, Uchiha Kagami tidak pernah terkena kutukan itu. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya karena ia ingin melindungi rekan satu timnya. Ia sendiri, mengaktifkan Sharingannya di saat latihan bersama Kagami, dan ia sendiri mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan bukan karena membunuh teman baiknya, karena ia merasa gagal melindungi teman baiknya, dan, membuat salah satu teman baiknya mati saat di misi ANBU, dan, membuatnya membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Lalu, ada adiknya, Uchiha Naruto. Dari seluruh anggota keluarga yang ia punya, Naruto lah yang paling ia sayang. Ia tahu ia kadang berakting sangat bodoh di depan adiknya, tetapi, itu hanya untuk menghilangkan badmoodnya, dan.. yah err, melatih reaksinya. Adiknya mendapat Sharingan ketika ia ingin melindungi ayahnya dari ninja yang menyerang mereka. Dan, entah kenapa, Shisui yakin bahwa adiknya akan membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan tanpa harus membunuh teman baiknya.

Secara kesuluruhan, hidup Uchiha Shisui sangat perfect.

Seperti biasa, hari ini sudah menjelang malam, dan Shisui berpikir untuk menu makan malam. Sebelum itu, ia berusaha menyalakan lampu rumah terlebih dahulu agar tidak jelas.

Tetapi tiba-tiba..

_Clang!_

Di tangan Shisui sudah terdapat kunai, menahan sebuah pedang yang ingin menusuknya dari belakang. Ia beruntung bisa memblok pedang itu karena pengalaman bertahun-tahun. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya, menglare dua mata di balik topeng ANBU.

ANBU itu langsung meloncat ke belakang. Shisui kembali melihat ke arah ANBU, "Siapa kau?" Tanya Shisui. Di kedua mata ANBU yang tidak terhalangi topengnya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sharingan. Mata Shisui melebar, "Kau seorang Uchiha? Tidak ada Uchiha yang menjadi Nukenin setelah Madara Uchiha. Dan, kebanyakan Uchiha bekerja di _Uchiha Police Force, _bukan di ANBU. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang berada di ANBU adalah aku dan… Itachi?" Tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

ANBU itu kemudian melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi, "Pintar seperti biasa, Shisui." Ucap Itachi dengan nada monotone.

Shisui menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shisui, tetap on-guard. Ia merasa _bad feeling _tentang ini semua.

Itachi masih diam tanpa ekspresi, Ia kemudian melesat ke arah Shisui, mengayunkan pedangnya, Shisui membloknya lagi dengan kunai. Ia kemudian mengayunkan kakinya, berusaha menendang Shisui, tetapi Shisui menyadarinya dan meloncat ke belakang. Itachi kemudian melempar 3 buah Shuriken dengan kecepatan cepat ke arah Shisui, dan Shisui dengan mudahnya menghindar.

'_Shisui lebih kuat daripadaku saat ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menang,' _Pikir Itachi, memikirkan strategi. _'Dan, tempat kita bertarung sangat kecil. Aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh Naruto. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan 'itu'.. Maafkan aku, Shisui, Naruto.' _Lanjutnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke mata Shisui, mata Sharingannya kemudian berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Shisui terlihat shock. Tidak ingin membuat Shisui mengaktifkan Mangekyou miliknya, Itachi membisikan satu kata, **"Tsukiyomi." **Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Shisui terjatuh, dan nafasnya terengah-engah, sementara mata kanan Itachi berdarah.

"Hah… Hah.. Hah… Itachi.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Shisui, yang sangat kelelahan. Ia sudah yakin ia akan kalah. Itachi mengagetkannya dengan tekhnik Mangekyou-nya, dan saat ini Shisui tidak bisa mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya karena keadaan mentalnya terlalu lemah akibat siksaan Itachi di dimensi Tsukiyomi-nya.

Sebelum Itachi menjawab, terdengar suara langkah dari atas tangga, dan, terlihat Naruto yang ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan, "Nii-san..?" Panggil Naruto, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Shisui yang melihatnya dengan kaget, dan Itachi yang masih tanpa ekspresi. "Nii-san? Itachi-nii? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian terlihat ingin membunuh satu sama lain…" Ucap Naruto dengan gerogi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Shisui mengutuk siapapun dewa di atas sana yang melihat situasi ini, "Naruto! Lari!" Perintah Shisui. Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Itachi, menyadari ini, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya lagi, dan melempar kelima Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Shisui melihat ini, kembali mengutuk lagi. Dengan sisa chakra yang tersisa, _Shunshin no Shisui, _memakai tekhnik yang membuatnya terkenal, Shunshin. Shunshin milik Shisui sangat unik. Tidak seperti Shunshin lain yang tidak pas untuk bertarung karena harus menggunakan handseal, Shunshin milik Shisui tidak butuh handseal, dan lebih cepat.

Iapun muncul di depan Naruto tepat waktu, membuat kelima Shuriken yang dilempar Itachi menusuk tubuh Shisui. Shisui kemudian batuk darah, semnatara Naruto melihat ke arah Shisui dengan shock. Matanya melebar. Ia merasakan sakit di dalam dirinya. Seperti terasa, jiwa di dalam tubuhnya diambil.

Shisui melihat ke arah Naruto dengan senyum, "Uhuk…" Shisui memuntahkan darah, "Setidaknya.. Aku seperti Tou-san. Mati melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku… Dengan ini, aku bisa mati dengan tenang…" Dengan itu, Shisui terjatuh.

Itachi, yang melihat kejadian ini, akhirnya menunjukan sebuah ekspresi. Eskpresi shock. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah? Atau, apakah yang ia lakukan benar? Tidak, ia tahu yang ia lakukan benar. Untuk Konoha. Ia tahu ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk Konoha. Tetapi.. ia tidak tahu apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk keluarganya. Akhirnya, sejak pertama ia melaksanakan misi ini, ia merasakan perasaan bersalah.

Sementara Naruto, ia melihat mayat Shisui dengan shock. Kata-kata Shisui sebelum mati. Itu membuat hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Ia gagal. Ia sudah menjadi ninja, tetapi, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Shisui saat itu..

_Flashback, 1 Minggu Setelah Kematian Kagami Uchiha.._

_Naruto berada di kamarnya, melihat ke arah fotonya bersama ayahnya. Di foto itu, ayahnya tersenyum lebar, dan sedang menggendong Naruto yang berumur 3 tahun di pundaknya. Di foto itu, tangan Naruto menunjukan tanda 'peace' sementara Kagami memberi jempol ke arah kamera. Foto itu diambil saat acara ulang tahun Shisui. Itu adalah salah satu foto favoritenya dengan ayahnya. _

_Ia menangis ketika melihat kembali memori-memori bersama ayahnya. Ia merasa lemah. Saat Jounin-jounin itu menyerang, ia hanya bisa membeku karena takut, dan ayahnya mati karenanya. Seandainya saja ia lebih kuat, setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya!_

_Ia selalu menyesali kejadian itu. "Tou-san…" Lirih Naruto, melihat ke arah foto ayahnya. _

_Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat kakaknya, Shisui yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Naruto tetap diam saja. Shisui menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di kasurnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto dan memeluknya. _

_Naruto juga, memeluk Shisui dan menangis lebih keras di pelukan Shisui, sementara Shisui menenangkannya dengan mengelus pundaknya. _

"_Nii-chan… Karena.. Karenaku.. Tou-san mati…" Ucap Naruto. _

_Shisui kemudian melepas Naruto dari pelukannya, dan kemudian menatapnya secara langsung di matanya, "Naruto, Tou-san mati bukan karenamu. Ia mati karena ingin melindungimu. Itu adalah cara mati seorang pahlawan. Suatu hari, Tou-san pernah bertanya padaku, 'Shisui, sebagai seorang ninja, bagaimana kau menggambarkan cara matimu? Setiap ninja suatu hari akan mati.' Lalu aku menjawab, 'Aku ingin mati saat perang, agar namaku diingat sebagai pahlawan.' Tetapi, Tou-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata itu bukanlah cara mati seorang pahlawan. Ketika aku tanya pertanyaan yang sama kepada Tou-san, Tou-san menjawab, 'Aku tidak ingin mati di dalam perang hanya agar namaku diingat dan diukir bersama nama-nama lain yang jatuh dalam perang. Aku ingin mati melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Itulah, cara mati seorang pahlawan.' Tou-san adalah pahlawan. Ia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melindungimu, dan kau hanya menangis dan menyalahkanmu karenanya? Kalau kau menangis terus-terusan seperti ini, Tou-san akan kecewa. Apa kau ingin membuat Tou-san kecewa?" Tanya Shisui, Naruto menggeleng._

"_Nah, jadi, jangan menangis. Karena, walaupun Tou-san meninggal, ia masih hidup di hatimu," Shisui kemudian menyentuh dada Naruto, dan kemudian tersenyum, "Selama Tou-san masih diingat olehmu dan dicintai oleh hatimu, Tou-san masih ada di sisimu, dan melindungimu." Ucap Shisui. _

_Naruto mengangguk. Mereka kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Nii-san..." Panggil meresponnya dengan 'Hm?', "Aku… Aku ingin menjadi ninja.. dan menjadi kuat…" Ucap Naruto. _

_Shisui mengangguk dengan semangat, ia kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arah Naruto, "Naruto, sebelum aku masuk ke Akademi Ninja, Tou-san bertanya suatu pertanyaan padaku, dan jika aku menjawab dengan benar, aku boleh masuk ke Akademi Ninja," Jelas Shisui, ia kemudian kembali ke Naruto lagi, "Dan sekarang, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu," Lanjut Shisui, membuat Naruto kebingungan, "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi Ninja? Apa tujuanmu untuk menjadi ninja?" Tanyanya. _

_Naruto terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, "Aku.. Aku ingin menjadi kuat.. Seperti Nii-chan dan Tou-san." Jawab Naruto. _

_Shisui menggeleng, "Salah," Jawab Shisui. Naruto mengedipkan matanya kaget dan kebingungan._

"_Lalu, Apa tujuan Nii-san untuk menjadi ninja?" Tanya Naruto. _

_Shisui tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Tujuanku menjadi ninja? Agar aku menjadi kuat, dan melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Ketika kau bertarung untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukmu, barulah kau akan menjadi kuat. Itu adalah mottoku. Itu juga adalah alasan kenapa Tou-san masih hidup melewati 3 Perang Dunia Ninja bersama Sandaime-sama. Itu bukan karena Tou-san ingin membuat Konoha menang, ia hidup melewati 3 Perang Dunia Ninja karena di setiap perang, ia bertarung sekuat mungkin untuk melindungi teman-temannya, dan para penduduk Konohagakure," Jelas Shisui. Ia kemudian memfokuskan dirinya ke arah Naruto lagi, "Jadi, Naruto, apa tujuanmu menjadi ninja?" Tanya Shisui._

_Naruto terlihat keras lagi. "Aku… Aku ingin menjadi kuat, dan melindungimu. Aku berjanji agar kau tidak akan pernah mati, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Dan, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku!" Seru Naruto dengan senang. _

_Shisui hanya tertawa, dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, "Bodoh," Ucapnya, "Melindungi itu adalah tugas sang kakak. Itulah kenapa sang kakak dilahirkan terlebih dahulu. Agar mereka bisa melindungi adik mereka," Ucapnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu mulai besok!"_

_End Flashback._

Naruto mengingat memori itu. Ia telah mengingkari janjinya. Tujuan Naruto untuk menjadi ninja adalah agar ia bisa melindungi kakaknya, dan sekarang, ia malah tidak bisa bergerak melihat kakaknya mati! Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi dengan pandagan penuh benci. Tanpa sadar, ia daritadi sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan kini matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk bintang berkaki tiga. Naruto masih tidak sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tetapi, ia merasa lebih kuat. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bergerak mengikuti insting.

Itachi terlihat shock melihat mata Naruto, _'Mangekyou Sharingan? Sial! Aku harus cepat membunuhnya sebelum ia terlalu hebat, dan Sasuke dan Tatsuki sebentar lagi pulang dari Akademi. Sial!' _Pikir Itachi. Ia kemudian melemparkan 5 buah Shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Naruto, melihat ke-5 Shuriken terbang ke arahnya hanya menggumamkan satu kata, **"Kamui." **Ucapnya dengan suara kecil, dan Itachi tidak mendengarnya. Itachi melebarkan matanya ketika ke-5 Shurikennya menembus kearah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berada di depannya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, tetapi Naruto menghindarinya dan memukul perutnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, membuat Itachi terlempar ke belakang.

Itachi terengah-engah, Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Mata kanannya terlihat berdarah, dan Itachi menduga itu karena tekhnik yang dipakai Naruto tadi. Naruto kemudian menutup mata kanannya, dan mata kirinya memandang ke arah Itachi dengan intensive.

Mata Itachi kemudian melebar, _'A-aura ini… Ti-tidak mungkin—'_

Sebelum Itachi dapat melanjutkan pikirannya, Naruto menggumamkan satu kata yang sudah diduga Itachi, **"Amaterasu." **Ucap Naruto.

Api hitam menkonsumsi Itachi, Itachi masih beruntung dapat menghindarinya dan hanya tangan kananya yang dimakan api hitam. Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya sendiri, dan coba mendeaktifkan api hitam itu. Dan ternyata berhasil.

Itachi kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang pingsan dan ada darah di kedua matanya. _'Pingsan karena kehabisan chakra…' _Pikir Itachi. Ini saat yang bagus untuk membunuh Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah bulan, dan menduga jam berapa ini. _'Sial! Aku hampir telat! Sasuke dan Tatsuki sudah menuju ke sini. Aku harus membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Naruto, kau beruntung. Maafkan aku, Naruto.' _Ucap Itachi. Itachi kemudian menghilang dalam Shunshin.

(**A/N: **Konfrontasi Itachi ke Sasuke dan Tatsuki sama seperti di Canon. Bedanya, disini ada Tatsuki.)

_**The Next Day…. **_**(Location: Yuki's Apartment)**

Yuki Uzumaki bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut blondenya (**A/N: **Rambut Yuki author ganti jadi blonde aja. Karena putih terlihat ga cocok.) masih berantakan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandinya dan mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengambil pakaian sehari-harinya. Yaitu jaket berwarna orange, dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakangnya, dan celana panjang berwarna orange. Yep, ia suka warna orange, karena ia mengenakannya untuk mendapat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia kemudian melihat foto-foto yang ditaruh di meja di sebelah kasurnya. Ada fotonya bersama Hokage-jiji, dan fotonya bersama Naruto-kun. Di foto itu, Naruto terlihat tersenyum, walaupun sedikit. Dan di sampingnya ada ia sendiri yang memberikan tanda peace ke kamera. Yuki tidak pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum, karena ia selalu tanpa ekspresi. Ia cemberut ketika mengingat Naruto selalu tidak mempunyai ekspresi.

Dan, di fotonya bersama Naruto, entah kenapa, di bagian Naruto, kacanya terlihat seperti retak. Yuki menaikan alisnya melihat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa bad feeling mengenai ini. Ia hanya menngangkat bahunya, mencoba tidak memperdulikan perasaan tidak enaknya dan pergi ke Akademi.

Tetapi entah kenapa, walaupun ia mencoba tidak memperdulikan perasaan tidak enaknya, perasaan itu selalu menghantuinya.

**(Location: Academy)**

Ia masuk ke kelasnya di Akademi. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia tidak bisa menemukan kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke dan Tatsuki. Mereka biasanya datang duluan. Kadang diantar oleh Naruto, dan kadang mereka berjalan sendiri. Kemudian, bad feeling itu kembali menghampirinya.

Ia melihat ke arah bangku-bangku yang ada di kelasnya, dan ia mendengar beberapa murid sedang bergosip.

"_Hey, apakah kau sudah dengar bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai?"_

"_Eh?! Ohya?!"_

"_Yup! Kata ayahku yang seorang ANBU, klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi. Katanya yang selamat hanya Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan."_

"_Wow. Itu sangat buruk.."_

"_Yep."_

Yuki membeku ketika mendengar itu. Klan Uchiha dibantai?! Dan, yang selamat hanya Sasuke dan Tatsuki?! Tunggu… Hanya Sasuke dan Tatsuki?! Berarti, Naruto.. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Yuki langsung berlari ke luar kelas dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu ada Hokage disana karena sebelum ke Akademi, ia melewati rumah sakit, dan melihat ada beberapa ANBU dan melihat Hokage disana. Ia tidak perduli kalau ia bolos, ia ingin tahu keadaan Naruto-kun.

**(Location: Konoha Hospital)**

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Yuki sampai di rumah sakit yang familiar karena ia sudah biasa disini ketika para penduduk desa berusaha melakukan _Demon Hunt._

Ia kemudian melihat Hokage, tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung lari ke arah Hokage.

"Jiji!" Panggil Yuki.

Hokage melihat ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum ketika melihat Yuki. "Ah, Yuki-chan. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Ekspresi Yuki terlihat sedih, "A-apa.. Apa rumornya benar?" Tanya Yuki.

Hiruzen, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yuki menghela nafasnya, "Benar, Yuki-chan." Ucapnya pelan.

Yuki mengangguk, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan?" Tanya Yuki.

"Sasuke-kun dan Tatsuki-chan tidak menerima luka apa-apa," Ucap Hiruzen. "Tetapi, kau tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka dulu karena mereka sedang mengalami mental trauma karena tragedi tadi malam. Aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua lebih dahulu." Lanjut Hiruzen.

Yuki mengangguk, "La-lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuki dengan pelan. Berharap Naruto masih hidup.

Hiruzen sendiri tahu tentang hubungan Yuki dan Naruto karena Yuki terus menceritakannya tentang Naruto. Ia sendiri juga tahu kalau Yuki suka Naruto. Ia kemudian diam beberapa saat. Tidak tahu harus berbicara ini pada Yuki atau tidak. "Naruto-kun… Masih hidup." Ucap Hiruzen. Mata Yuki terlihat melebar penuh harapan. "Tetapi… Ia sedang dalam keadaan koma antara hidup dan mati. Mungkin ia akan bangun besok, tetapi, paling lama ia akan bangun seminggu kemudian. Luka pada matanya lumayan parah, dan kita harus mentranplantasi mata untuknya agar ia tidak buta. Sayangnya, tidak ada mata Uchiha lain yang pas. Dan, untungnya, mata kakaknya, Uchiha Shisui pas untuknya. Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk mentranplantasi mata Shisui-kun ke Naruto-kun." Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyuman.

Yuki akhirnya merasa lega. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Akademi lagi, dan mengunjugni Naruto, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki setelah pulang.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai. 5500+ words. Ohya, Naruto disini baru membangkitkan Mangekyou dan memaksa matanya memakai dua tekhnique Mangekyou yang sangat berbahaya, jadi, membuat pandangan matanya jadi ngeblur dan hampir buta. Hiruzen memutuskan buat ngetransplantasi mata Shisui ke Naruto biar pandangan Naruto bisa jelas lagi. Jadi, dia gatahu sebenernya Naruto dapet Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Untuk MS Naruto, MS-nya berbentuk bintang berkaki tiga. Lalu EMS-nya.. ada yang bisa membayangkan MS Naruto digabung sama MS Shisui? Jadi, begitulah.

Jadi, Naruto langsung dapet EMS, biar setiap dia latihan make tekhnik Mangekyou, pandangannya ga jadi ngeblur.

Untuk tekhnik EMS Naruto, bakal ada 5 tekhnik. Yang pertama, Kamui. Entah kenapa di fic-fict lain dimana Naruto punya MS, kekuatannya selalu Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi dan Susano'o. Padahal sejujurnya, menurutku Kamui lebih keren. Ia bisa ngilangin bagian tubuhnya, atau ngisap Ninjutsu ke dimensi Kamui.

Lalu yang kedua, Amaterasu. Tekhnik Amaterasu ada di mata kiri Naruto. Kemudian yang ketiga, tentunya Susano'o karena semua MS menurutku punya Susano'o. Dan menurutku, kenapa Obito/Kakashi gapunya Susano'o adalah karena MS mereka cuma sebelah. Kalau Obito punya kedua mata MS-nya, aku yakin dia bakal punya Susano'o.

Yang keempat, adalah Genjutsu kaya Yakumo Kurama. Ia bisa membuat Genjutsu jadi realistik. Aku belum tahu mau namain tekhnik ini apa. Ada saran?

Lalu yang terakhir, Kotoamatsukami. Ia gabisa make tekhnik ini terlalu sering, dan Cuma bisa make 6 bulan sekali, engga kaya Shisui yang 10 tahun sekali.

Dan, kalau ada yang protes Naruto jadi overpowered, aku ga bakal komplain karena di semua ceritaku Naruto bakal overpowered.

Sayonara!


End file.
